Nico, Interrupted
by tjw242
Summary: Nico, after suffering a mental breakdown is sent to Lake's Meeting Home For The Mentally Insane, knowing he doesn't belong there. Nico's not properly crazy, but he learns a lot from the bunch he meets at Lake's Meeting- Percy, Frank and Hazel. Along with the cast of HoO, Nico sees there may be more there than he thought. Rated for reasons (yaoi & violence) Mortal!AU [A Percico Fic]
1. Experience Of A Lifetime

**Nico, Interrupted**

****Hey guys, all I'm gonna say is I own no characters from Percy Jackson, and also the chapter lengths will be really messed up in this story. I guess that's just how I feel about the things that happened. The following is (partially) based on some of my actual experiences (just think of Nico as me, but I've changed peoples' ages and also the timeline, y'know, for ****_drama_****) so flamers are totally welcome, who thought I'd want to actually be complemented for my writing? Hehe, He… Yeah. Enjoy.**

**_Warning_****: will contain yaoi, swearing, self-harm and very mature themes****

* * *

_~1~_

Despite being carted off to the loony bin, Nico was relieved.

Since he was fourteen and began experiencing depression, suicidal thoughts and minor psychosis, he'd been enchanted by the idea of a place where no one would judge him, because they would be accepting him for what he was. Crazy.

Fourteen was when he finally snapped. Since he was ten, he'd been suppressing anxiety issues, only experiencing panic attacks once or twice a year. Then things went downhill in years seven and eight, and that was the genesis of his cutting. Nico knew why he did it— a feeling of being grounded, real, lucid, was what drew him to the pain.

Then there was a strange clear patch for most of year nine. He cleaned up his attendance, and was even accepted into some subjects above year ten for the next year. Then, with two panic attacks in the same week, he grew desperate and careless, and was soon caught shredding his arm with a razor blade. That night had been terrible— to his mother, he'd always been a good boy, strong, because that was the face he always put on. When she came into the bathroom, and Nico smeared blood all over the tiles trying to hide his cuts, the look on her face broke Nico's heart a thousand times over. Disappointment. Disgust. Shame. But worst of all, pity.

Nico had been incredibly independent from a young age- with his father out of the picture and his mother focusing on taking care of herself, Nico taught himself everything he needed to know. Usually from books, if it was something trivial or academic, but he was street-smart, too. The young Italian earned the trust of local gangs, was even poked at by the Mafia, but Nico was only learning, not interested in more loyalties to keep. He would never get involved or take drugs, he simply wasn't interested. He just liked learning. Spending hours at the library or talking with people in the street, he was only ever home to sleep. But that was the harsh reality of it all.

His father was CEO of _Hades Inc._, a huge company that dealt in the trading of specialist labourers. Nico knew who his father was, and only disliked him for leaving his mother after a poor one-night-stand. When he was younger, he'd make up stories about Hades actually being the god of the underworld, trading the souls of mortals to other gods. He would frequently make up stories like these, to hide from the much less fantastic truth.

Right now, that truth was he was getting his ass hauled to an insane asylum.

The first thing Maria did was call the hospital, requesting an ambulance. Well, actually, the first thing she did was swear in Italian and bless Nico, probably hoping her son was possessed and not actually suicidal. Nico had stood up, shouted into the phone it wasn't necessary, and then proved to his mother it wasn't serious by cleaning up the cuts in front of her. Thinking back, Nico had just wanted to calm her down, and maybe convince both of them he still had some sanity left, but to Maria, her son was a professional cutter. The ambulance came and took them both away.

Turned out, after all of the fuss of a few days in hospital, Nico was not only suicidal, but malnourished and had a Vitamin D deficiency, of course all of that was peppered with depression, minor psychosis and about a million other things that had fucked up Nico's psyche.

Maria had stayed by Nico's side and cried the entire night, making Nico feel guiltier than he ever had before.

That memory played around and around in his head as he walked into the front office of Lake's Meeting Home for the Mentally Insane. His mother was with him, along with the psychologist from the hospital and a guard, to make sure Nico didn't freak or make a run for it or something. As if; the place was more like a prison than "Home".

Nico was keeping his cool as he was checked into the new hospital, but as files were exchanged and the day grew later, Nico became a bit nervous. He didn't know when he would next see his mum, and would be analysed while being surrounded by _properly_ crazy people. Hehe, _"properly crazy"._ He tried not to laugh at his own words, because bursting out laughing for no reason in an asylum is not a good look.

Before Nico could begin to look around and analyse the place he would call home for at least the next six months, his name was called. Nico turned to the front desk and saw a hospital attendant standing next to the front desk with a wheelchair. Nico was struck.

"I… I can walk." He said, giving the wheelchair an untrusting glance. _A wheelchair, seriously?_

The hospital workers had obviously been through this before, and gently explained they couldn't go anywhere in the hospital if he wasn't seated. Nico knew it had been a long, stressful day for everyone, and knowing he was as ready as he'd be, despondently went and sat in the stupid thing. His mother gave him a small smile and small goodbye, which Nico weakly returned. They both knew he wasn't, how had he put it before? Oh yeah, _properly crazy,_ Maria just thought Nico would benefit from some time away from her and her sickness.

Nico just wanted to be alone. Preferably in the dark, if a wardrobe was really too much to ask.

Nico's driver introduced himself as Chris, and Nico civilly and politely introduced himself back. It would probably be important to be on the good side of the guards, if he wanted to get acquitted soon.

Down hallway after hallway they went, Chris buzzing through security doors and locking them behind him, until Nico was completely and totally lost. _Not having your bearings for six months would be enough to make anyone crazy,_ Nico thought. Finally, Chris said this was his room, pulling over at an open door among many. Nico stood up, and looked at his humble abode.

_A cell,_ would be the only way to describe it. Devoid of any colour or emotion, it had a bed, a bookcase and a shitter. Nico sighed and stepped into the room, flinching at the crash of the door behind him. Chris said he'd come and get him at dinner.

Nico looked around. Shitty bed, check. Empty bookcase, check. Miniature bathroom to the side that looked like it belonged in Saw, check. Wow, he'd just signed up for the true experience of a lifetime. Hell.

* * *

****Yup, short crappy first chapter. I've written the rest, but please review if you want me to publish it :3**

**Sushi for all****


	2. Your Two?

****By the way, _"deadly", _when said here in Aussieland is meant as something's great :P****

* * *

_~2~_

Nico fingered the worn copy of Homer's _The Odyssey _that had been slipped under his door. 

Really, first twenty minutes and he's already getting secret messages from crazy people? Geez.

Inside the cover was a note with scratchy handwriting.

_What's your two?_

Nico, thank-God, had no idea what that meant, and was only pulled from his rousing as all of the cell doors in his corridor opened. Nico tossed the book onto the top shelf of the aluminium bookcase, and headed for the door. He figured it was pretty staple to follow the flow of people, so, looking at the ground, he headed in the opposite direction of where he and Chris had come from minutes earlier. Just around the corner from the corridor that housed his room was a huge common-area, with tables and chairs, and, to Nico's incredibly sarcastic delight, crazy people. They milled about, some sitting, some standing, but all of them being crazy. What made Nico sick to his stomach was the sheer amount of old people. Ugh. Nico didn't like socialising anyway, but the elderly were even worse. Don't even get started on _crazy _old people. There was one girl who even looked younger than Nico's fifteen years, and Nico would've approached her if the wasn't curled up next to the wall, staring at the floor like it was trying to kill her. He simply stood there, trying to ignore the itching on his arms and just focus on what Chris had been telling him. _Once a day, you'll meet with Leo— he's a councillor of ours, and a really good one. You have him, and the girls have Reyna, who I hear is nice, too. If you want to swap, just let someone know._

Great. Not even an orientation, but Nico looked forward to talking with someone sane.

He'd always been afraid of fully opening up to the councillors at his school, knowing it was policy to tell a parent or guardian if the child was a danger to themselves or others. Nico had never truthfully shared his thoughts with anyone, and hoped he'd feel comfortable enough around this Leo guy to work through some obvious problems that had been marinading in his head for years now. _Really, _Nico thought to himself with a small laugh, _it's not like it's policy to tell my parents and I get in trouble— I'm already in the loony bin!_

Someone calling his name aroused Nico from his thoughts.

"Nicky! Nicky, here!" Okay, someone _nearly_ calling his name. Nico followed the voice, and saw two boys sitting at a far-off table. Trying to look as invisible as possible, he approached them.

They looked sane enough, and at least they looked his age.

One was kind of Chinese-looking, with short dark hair and sharp features on a chubby face and stocky body, calmly sitting with his tray of food on front of him. The other, though, was tall and lean, with longish, black, windswept hair, a bit like Nico's. He was standing and waving an arm in Nico's direction. As he got nearer, he saw just how defined the taller boy's features were— striking green eyes, sharp cheekbones and a solid chin, all on what looked like a decently muscled body.

"It's Nico, actually," He said once he was close enough. The older boy settled down, and patted the bench beside him with a friendly grin.

"Well, _Nico_, care to join us?" He said upon Nico's hesitation. Thinking he had nothing to lose, Nico sat down.

"Not much of a talker on your first day, huh?"

Nico just looked at him.

"I get it. Well, welcome," He said, extending a hand. He didn't seem to take offence when Nico didn't take it.

"This charming devil is Frank." Nico nodded to the boy who was digging into his noodles.

"And I'm Straighforward," The boy said, extending his hand again at Nico, "Some say Frank and I aren't related, but as twins our names are-"

"Ro roar ot," Frank managed throughout his noodles, pausing to swallow, "He's Percy."

Nico turned back to _Percy_, who had a mischievous grin playing over his face, obviously caught in the act. Nico finally took his hand, much to the boy's delight.

"I hope you got my message?" Percy said once they were sitting down again after showing Nico where to get his tray of food. Nico shot his new friend a glance.

"The book?" And upon Percy's expression added, "Oh, yeah. I had no idea what that was… All about…"

Percy turned to him, suddenly serious.

"Well, as you may've guessed, it's pretty important to know just how crazy people are around here, so Frank and I came up with a stats system." Nico was intrigued, even if Percy ended up being _properly_ crazy, he enjoyed conversing with him.

"Level Ones are the not crazy and harmless, which I'm guessing you are." Nico quickly nodded.

"Good, that's you and me both," Percy said with a grin.

"What about Frank?" The other boy's eyes lifted to meet Nico's, almost daring him to say something more. Thankfully, Percy pulled his attention back.

"Frank's like a One-and-a-half," He said quickly, continuing before Nico could ask anything else.

"All these senile old fools, and you and me, we're Ones. The Twos are the sometimes-crazy, harmless-at-the-best-of-times-but-not-always bunch," Percy said, pointing to a few distinct members around the room, including the girl Nico had initially spotted.

"The Threes are the fully crazy but still harmless groups," Percy pointed to many of the older people around the room, "and Fours are… For lack of better words, _properly crazy._"

Nico almost shot milk out of his nose. Oh yes, he and Percy would get along.

"The fully crazy, rip your heads off, types." Percy continued, ignoring Nico's spit take. Frank pointed right between Percy and Nico, and they all turned to see, at the back corner of the room, one of the few inmates who was sitting alone. A blond guy who mustn't have been much older than Percy was sitting with his back pressed against the wall, the look on his face screaming: _I feel like I'm back in prison! _But what really unnerved Nico was that _he_ was watching _them._

Nico quickly turned away, his vision landing on a couple sitting at the other side of the room. They consisted of a girl who almost looked Native American, curled up on some huge, blond, bulking brute's lap, whispering to him and stroking his face.

"What about them?" He asked, inconspicuously nodding in their direction. Once Frank and Percy saw who he was talking about, they spun back around faster than Nico to the Level Four guy.

"Oh goodness…" Percy started.

"Don't even— just…" Frank hung his head in his hands, and Percy took over again.

"Level Fives, do not look, certainly do not approach, do not _anything_ if they are near, you got that?" He had grabbed Nico's arm, making the smaller boy look into his eyes. Nico nodded fearfully, getting more unsure of this place by the moment. As if sensing his discomfort, Percy's grin was suddenly back.

"Anyway, a more one-on-one stats system that Frank and I made up is: you get two words or short phrases to describe how you ended up in this hellhole." Percy said with a smile.

"Percy's making it sound a lot more complicated than it is— it's just the two top things that make you crazy, like the rest of us." Frank ignored Percy's scowl, "For _Perce_ here, bi-polar and minor psychosis all the way."

"And for Frank, MPD takes the cake for both of his points." Interrupted Percy, obviously not happy Frank stepped on his moment. MPD Nico recognised as Multiple Personality Disorder. Now Nico got what Percy was talking about— Frank being a _one and a half._

Frank was sometimes someone else, and that someone else was sometimes dangerous. Right. Nico looked back up at the two boys, who were looking at him expectantly.

"Oh, right. Um…" Nico paused to gather his words, "Suicidal… Tendencies…?" Nico used the phrase all those damned doctors had come up with, and continued when nobody interrupted.

"And… Depression, I think." Percy grinned.

"Deadly." He commented, _You have no idea, _Nico thought to himself, but could tell it was a complement. He had never met anyone who understood how Nico could actually _love_ his "problems", and smiled nervously back at Percy.

Suddenly, Clarisse came to mind. Nico inwardly shuddered— the girl had been Nico's friend until he trusted her enough to bring up how he was depressed, and she told the school psychologist. No consulting Nico, no trying to talk it through with him first, nothing.

"You okay there, Nico?" Nico looked up at Percy's concerned face.

"Yeah, I'm just… This chicken is horrible." He said, knowing he must've looked green around the gills. Percy just laughed and commented on the food too.

_~ O ~_

Later, as Nico was making the short trip back to his room, Frank pulled him over.

"Hey, Nico, I know this is a lot to take in on your first day, so don't actually feel like you have to do anything, okay?" Frank gave Nico a genuine smile and Nico was genuinely grateful. Then he noticed the absence of Frank's "twin".

"Where'd Percy go?" Nico asked.

"He's with Luke. Talking." Was all Frank said before he retreated to his own room. Nico didn't remember anyone being pointed out as _Luke._ Maybe they'd meet tomorrow.

Nico went into his room to see a note on his bed. It said his appointment time with Dr. Valdez tomorrow, and Nico wadded it up and threw it onto the floor. He promptly curled up on the bed into a little ball, and fell asleep, trying to ignore the feeling in his wrists.


	3. But I'm Not Crazy

_~3~_

Nico woke, pulling the scratchy blanket down from his chin, and then wondering exactly where it came from. He'd left it folded at the end of his bed, but now it was spread over him. Nico looked to his open doorway, sunlight flooding in through one of the windows in the corridor. The sunlight blinded him for a second, but he caught a flash of the hair of the girl last night- the Level Two. She'd been watching him.

Nico frowned, one question on his mind. _Why?_

_~ O ~_

Nico walked to the main room he'd been inducted into last night, but the sun shone throughout the windows as everyone sat in their spots for breakfast. The nurses around the facility paid close attention to who sat where, and they seemed approving enough of seeing Nico sit with Frank and Percy. Though, as he was walking over, Nico's steps slowed when he saw how beaten Percy looked. Not physically beaten, but definitely different to what he'd met last night. _Right,_ Nico reminded himself,_ bi-polar is crazy up and downs. Manic happiness and hysterical sadness that no one can drag them out of. _Nico would have to get used to that, but he became a little confused when Percy perked up at seeing him walk over.

"You thought the chicken was bad?" He asked as Nico sat down, "Wait for the muesli." Frank laughed slightly, and Nico was glad to see his other friend was still in happy (sane) spirits.

Percy smiled and joked with the nurses as they handed out breakfast and medication, calling them by name and them responding as if they were friends in the street. Nico almost felt proud that he'd come across Frank and Percy— they were obviously good guys if the nurses trusted them so much.

Soon, they were eating, and Percy and Frank expressed their jealousy at Nico's lack of tablets.

Nico was about to comment when he felt a shift in the air.

Taking an inconspicuous nod from Frank, Percy turned around and Nico followed his line of sight. The two Level Fives from last night were staring at Percy with a look Nico didn't even want to know conveyed. Nico saw Percy's shoulders slump a fraction, and he wordlessly got up and started heading over to them. Nico turned back around to Frank, who only gave Nico an _I'll explain sometime _look. Nico turned back around, but his new friend and the two Fives were gone. Nico asked what that was about, and Frank dropped his spork.

"Percy… Has been here for a long time, like, a _really_ long time, Nico. He's made friends with those the doctors and stuff can't even get to. Everyone trusts him, and he's like the bridge between us, and them." Franks gestured to the workers in white. Nico could tell that was all he would get out of Frank for a while.

Frank returned to his weird-Chinese-breakfast-thing, while Nico looked at the now abandoned breakfast of Percy's. They were eating strangely similar meals, which only added to the thought that had been running around in Nico head all night— that Percy seemed normal. Maybe a little outgoing, sure, but not dangerous or anything.

Nico looked back at Frank. He hadn't experienced an "episode" of Frank's yet, so he couldn't speak for him, but Percy seemed totally and completely sane. Frank caught his look and this time, dropped his spork with more seriousness.

"Nico," The Italian looked into his eyes, "don't ever forget that we're all in here for a reason, okay?" Frank's comment shook Nico to the bone. Maybe he didn't know as much about Percy from a first glance as he'd thought.

He decided to change the subject.

"Hey," Nico caught Frank's gaze and gestured to the Level Two girl, sitting on her own and picking at her food, "who's she? Like, what's her story?"

Frank responded in a way Nico had not predicted— he blushed, furiously, in fact, and just told Nico he'd have to ask Percy, who was apparently in the goods with everyone. Nico decided to not say anything more on the subject, and just went back to his room after breakfast, saddened that Percy hadn't returned yet. Nico eventually headed for the main exit door at the back of the recreational room, knowing it would be his first session with Leo Valdez, boy's councillor. Chris was just at the door, unlocking it, and jumped in surprise at seeing Nico.

"Oh! Hey, I was just coming to get you, actually."

He unlocked the door and Nico was glad to see no wheelchair. _God, that had been demeaning._

Chris lead him down a hallway, then turned left. He showed Nico into the room where a youngish, Latino guy was waiting. He stood up, excused Chris and introduced himself, inviting Nico to sit down.

"So, Nico. How about we start with some backstory? Can you tell me about your childhood?" Feeling no sense of dread or unease, Nico told him everything about his parents and growing up. Leo (he'd insisted on first names) took little notes, instead focusing on Nico's words, which freaked out the younger boy and flattered him at the same time. Soon, with prompts from Leo, they moved through to high school, and the weeks leading up to Nico coming to Lake's Meeting. Nico had to keep himself from scratching his arms as he described his reasons for cutting, and simply kept the older boy's gaze. Eventually, an hour had passed, and Leo gave Nico the usual farewell of a psychologist to patient, the monotonous "Call Me If You Need Anything" laced with "Please Don't Bother Me". Nico scowled, something he was good at, and left for lunch.

Somehow, despite being early from Leo's office, Percy and Frank still beat Nico to the table. He frowned when he saw his friends. They were uncharacteristically serious as they spoke quietly to each other, only sobering up into their usual jolly spirits when Nico came into view, and Nico decided against commenting or asking what they were talking about. Nico sat down with them and shared to details of the session, only feeling a part of the weight on his chest lift as he talked to his new friends about it. Nico stopped talking when he saw his lunch. There, beside the tub of milk was a small cup with two tablets in it. Frank, almost excited, leaned over and identified them as "Happy Pills". Percy commended Nico for getting off easy, but on the inside Nico was freaking out.

He was being drugged? What if they had side effects? Would he end up the oldies here, _properly crazy?_

Nico only realised he was hyperventilating when Percy's hand on his shoulder shook him from his thoughts. He looked at the older boy, and Percy's exceptionally serene expression calmed him down quickly. Percy's face told Nico they'd all been through this, and it was normal but not to be afraid. Nico totally calmed his breathing after a minute.

"Why are they giving me pills?" He said remotely, and Percy's hand left his shoulder. Frank spoke gently, sensing Nico was slightly angered.

"Dude… "Suicidal tendencies" is gonna get you _something_…"

Nico looked down into his lap, counting to ten and controlling his breaths.

"But… I'm not _crazy_," He implored, and Percy spoke before Frank could.

"No! Of course not, we're Ones, remember? Nico, look at me," Nico looked into his dazzling eyes. _Wait, what?_

"You're not crazy, but no one's perfect. We're just a little more not-perfect than everyone else." He said gently. Percy was spewing crap, and Nico needed it.

Staring at them hatefully, Nico took the pills, while Percy continued to comfort the younger boy with expressions of sanity and hope.

Nico had the strangest feeling it wasn't just him Percy was trying to convince.

* * *

****Hey guys, It'd be ama-Zhang if you could please review and tell me where you'd like this story to go!****


	4. Remember The Fives?

****Hey, I wanted to apologise for taking ages to update :( Speaking of, there probably won't be an update for a bit after this (like, a week, max, though) but just so you guys know :3**

**TW: blood****

* * *

_~4~_

Nico finally found out who "Luke" was, and it wasn't good.

Nico shivered as he remembered the blond's stare from his first night.

"What does he and Percy talk about?" He asked the girl sitting in front of him. _Hazel_, the Level Two girl who had been spying on him, had finally caught Nico's attention long enough after lunch for them to introduce themselves. Hazel was petite, her frizzy hair being her biggest feature, followed by big cocoa eyes. She shook her head in response.

They were both curled up on Nico's bed, and were talking about their lives before Lake's Meeting. Hazel's, alcoholic, druggie mother and abusive father, had been kicked out of her life by Child Protection Services. Unfortunately, Hazel's parents had done too much damage for Hazel to go to mainstream schooling, or mainstream anything. She was soon sent to Lake's Meeting Home, which specialises in younger and older patients. Hazel spoke of Reyna, the counsellor Nico hadn't met, in high regard. It was obvious Hazel thought of Reyna as on older-sister figure, and Nico was almost jealous.

"No one really knows, but it seems like Luke dumps his emotions crap on Percy, and is mean to everyone else," Hazel said in that cute little voice of hers. Nico nodded understanding, but his mind was elsewhere, thinking more about Hazel's background. He was snapped out of it as a figure filled Nico's doorway.

Frank looked at the tall, lanky, pale, mature, raven-haired boy talking to a small, prudish, chocolate-coloured, brunette girl. Hazel.

Frank wasn't jealous or anything, just curious as to why Hazel was in Nico's room. On his bed.

Catching Frank's look, Hazel quickly exited the room, ignoring both males on her way out.

The two boys glared at each other. Finally, Frank spoke.

"Percy wants you- I'll… Show you his room."

Nico frowned but followed, suddenly suspicious as to why Percy wouldn't get Nico himself.

_~ O ~_

It was a good hour before dinner when Frank went to get Nico. Now, it was nearly time to go, but Nico could barely stand the thought of leaving Percy's side. The older boy gently explained again how one night's disappearance wouldn't freak out the nurses, but Nico had to go or else they'd both be in trouble. Nico looked again at Percy's bloodied shirt that lay on the floor.

Frank had just stood in the doorway once they'd reached Percy's room, which unnerved Nico. Frank was acting a horrible type of calm— the calm when you know your calm is about to be ruined. Nico had peeked into Percy's room, first of all shocked by the fact that it was just as barren as his. Second by the fact that his friend was on his stomach on his bed, his back covered in blood. Nico had rushed forward and started cleaning up his wounds, used to blood since he was a cutter, but not used to it in this extent. It seemed like Percy had been whipped, but Nico knew the tell-tale cuts of a knife. Someone else had done this. He'd sworn at Frank, then at Percy, then at himself. Frank wordlessly helped out, holding Percy down as Nico cleaned his back. Their friend silently cried and panted through his teeth, the muscles that lined his back tensing and spasming as Nico tried to be as gentle as possible. Nico had tears freely flowing, but Frank looked apathetic. Eventually, the Chinese boy told Nico Percy preferred it when he just got it over with, throwing the last shreds of comfort out the window. Nico did just that, and though Percy tried to bite back tiny wails of agony, Nico just shut it out and kept going, only talking when Percy managed to ask if it was Nico cleaning him up. The worst part was when he saw how many scars lined Percy's back along with the newest cuts.

Eventually, Percy's back was fee of blood and Nico was grateful to see they weren't as bad as he'd thought, but an obvious question was screaming in his mind. Percy had clearly passed out from blood loss or exhaustion, and Nico turned to Frank.

"How did this happen?" He whispered. It was at that moment one of the guards was doing rounds, and walked past Percy's open door. Nico caught his eye and was about to demand some medical supplies, but the guard answered first. _Octavian_, as it said on his name tag, laughed wistfully once he saw Percy, and walked away.

He laughed. And walked away.

Nico had never been so angry and confused in his life. _What is this place?!_

Nico was prepared to run after the guard and break his neck, but Percy caught the boy's attention first.

With a groan and a gasp of pain, Percy tried to push himself upright, but Frank and Nico were holding him down in a second.

"Percy, what happened?" Nico asked. Percy gingerly turned his head to look at the younger boy. Percy was two years older than Nico, and Frank was about the same, but in that moment, Percy looked so young and vulnerable Nico wanted to cry,

"Remember the Fives?" Frank said for Percy, and Nico nodded his head.

"Well, they're psychopaths. At least the girl is, blondie is just her muscle. Our old friend Piper has an affinity for knives and she…" Frank's face fell downcast, "Was _preying_ on the older folks here to get off, but when Percy came… Well, you know Percy. Piper was more than happy to accept him as a full-time substitute for when she feels the need to, ugh, _"play"_."

Nico looked back down at Percy, tears freely streaming down his face.

"You haven't told a guard… Or someone?" Nico whispered, almost in shock of the craziness of it all, but especially his friend's bravery.

"That douche that just walked past? Head Guard. There's nothing anyone will do because it has to go through him, and sometimes we think he likes it too."

Nico didn't realise he was pacing like mad and scratching at his arm until Percy's quiet voice told him to sit and stop it. Nico did just that, determined to prove he could be as strong and brave as his friend.

"This time it was bad though— I'm pretty sure she got carried away, or something."

Nico was still crying as he sat next to Percy on his bed.

"He didn't say why he wanted you here, but he asked for you before I could clean him up… Sorry, Nico." Nico shook his head, and just looked at Percy as he fell back asleep. Frank eventually went over to Percy's bookshelf, grabbed a roll of bandages and gauze, and wrapped up the worst cuts.

Later he left, saying he was going to explain to the _nicer_ guards that Piper got carried away and that Percy would be skipping dinner. He came back and gave Nico, who was now sitting on the ground watching Percy, his tray of food, saying the nurses said he had to have his pills. Nico nodded and Frank left again.

Eventually, Nico worked up the nerve to swallow the pills and start eating his now-cold food.

God, how could this happen to Percy? He was obviously too loyal to his friends, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was the guards that were ignoring it. Still, Nico had only spent a day there and probably didn't know how a lot of things worked. Even if he did get a message to someone who cared, he was a patient there! They'd brush him off and give him hallucination pills. He wasn't hallucinating, nor had he ever. He'd only ever cut and on the rare occasion been a little psycho, but never hurt anyone! Only himself.

Nico looked down at the scars on his arms, and remembered when he'd done each of them. Soon, he felt the familiar itch. He almost laughed as he wondered if this was what Piper felt like. Sneaking a glance at Percy, Nico saw he was still asleep. Good— Percy had seen enough blood for one night.

Nico grabbed his spork and pressed it on an angle against the concrete floor. It broke, and the snap echoed. Nico, wincing, looked at Percy, but he was thankfully still asleep. Nico looked at what he'd made. The handle had formed the perfect point and edge. A plastic scalpel, if you will.

Nico started at the inside of the top of his arm, and sighed with the familiar sting and ache.

Nico had never hallucinated, but he did have to make sure this was real. That he was still real, and that he was here, on the ground, looking at his friend, who had been hurt.

Closing his eyes, Nico lay his head against the wall. He knew he wasn't passing out from blood loss— it hadn't been that bad, but he soon drifted off to sleep.

_~ O ~_

When he woke up, it was morning, and Percy was shaking him awake. With a gasp, Nico shot to his feet and told Percy to lie down, to which the older boy responded with a smile and laugh.

"I'm alright, Nico, really. They weren't that bad and I wanted to tell you something."

Nico nodded, still struck from how Percy was even standing. Perhaps the cuts weren't as bad as his tired eyes had seen last night.

"I know this was a big shock, and I know you'll want to help me get out of the deal I made with Piper, but I'm telling you not to, okay?"

Nico just stared at him. Was Percy a masochist?

"She loves the newer people who come here, and if you try to change or get me out of the deal, she'll come after you."

Nico wanted to say he wouldn't mind it if Percy got some freedom, but the older boy pulled him into a hug and and kept speaking.

"Because I can't have you getting hurt, alright?"

Nico was speechless. How could Percy want to do that for him? He'd only been here twenty-four hours!

Before he knew what he was doing, Nico hugged Percy back and was sobbing into his shoulder.

He may not have known why Percy was doing this, but Nico knew why he was crying— no one had ever put him first before. To do that, someone had to be thinking of you, but Nico had never had that either.

When the pulled back, both boys were smiling. A sudden wave of guilt and shame washed over Nico when Percy's smile dropped.

"Oh, Nico," He said, and ran into his tiny bathroom to grab a towel. Nico looked down and saw the cuts he'd inflicted on himself last night had bled down his arm. Percy came back and started wiping at his arm.

"I'm sorry Nico, I didn't think there was that much blood…"

Percy though it was _his_ blood from last night? Before Nico could jerk back his arm and make up an excuse, Percy wiped away enough blood to see the gashes. They both stumbled back, Nico backing up to the wall and Percy dropping the towel and staring at Nico's arm.

"What…" Percy began.

"I'm sorry…" Nico mumbled, hiding his bloody arm by pulling it against his chest. In a flash, Percy had stepped forward, and had hand on Nico's shoulder, holding his against the wall. The other hand had grabbed Nico's wrist and was holding his arm up to the wall. Percy leaned forward and looked at the scars and newer cuts on Nico's arm. Nico couldn't tell if he was disgusted or interested. Finally, Percy noticed just how close their faces were.

He dropped his hold on Nico, who almost tumbled to the ground.

"Why would you do that to yourself?" Percy's voice was filled with hurt, and it almost made Nico want to cry again.

"It's just…" Nico lost his words when he realised he hadn't fought Percy back. He'd usually never let anyone see his scars. Nico mentally scowled. He'd been uncharacteristically sloppy to fall asleep in Percy's room. How had he hidden cutting from his mum for four years and Percy finds out in one night?

The answer, at the back of his mind, was painfully obvious. Nico wanted Percy to find him, and see his arm and all the scars he'd ever done. Because, without knowing fully why, Nico could trust Percy.

Trust. It was a strange and definitely new feeling for Nico. Still, Percy's accusatory gaze didn't sway Nico's feeling of "I-Can-Tell-Him-Everything" that Nico currently held.

Upon Nico's silence, Percy stepped forward again, and Nico instinctively stepped back, forgetting that he was still backed up to the wall. Percy was gentler as he grasped Nico's wrist, looking Nico in the eye as he pried the younger boy's arm away from his chest. Nico took a ragged breath and tears met his cheeks again, but Percy didn't stop and Nico didn't make a move to tell him to.

Ever so gently, Percy wiped at Nico's arm, only touching him to hold his wrist away from his chest. When he was done, Percy just stood back. The bleeding had stopped hours ago, but Percy counted five big, and three smaller cuts on Nico's arm.

Percy had never had the urge to hurt himself, even in his dramatic lows. He would freely talk about how he was feeling, which actually tended to freak most people out. It was part of the reason why he ended up in Lake's Meeting, but looking at the younger boy in front of him, Percy could tell Nico was hiding _a lot_ of hurt.

"Was it my fault?" Percy asked, and Nico's head snapped up to meet his gaze.

"No, no way," He said quickly, "it's just sometimes I… Everything goes numb and I have to remind myself I'm still here."

The words were out of Nico's mouth before he could control them. Percy's expression filled with pity and Nico was suddenly angry. Luckily for him, Percy didn't comment anymore, only speaking to say they should head for lunch. The anger in Nico's chest quickly ebbed. Percy had just seen his scars, and was still more or less treating him normally. Nico had never told anyone this, and probably never would, but if he was ever to find something that would make him happy in life, it would be someone simply accepting him for what he was. Namely, a cutter.

Nico stared at Percy as the older boy grabbed a shirt on pulled it on with a hiss. He'd said the cuts weren't terrible, but Nico still felt bad that Percy was in pain at all. Here he was, scarring himself every night, and there was Percy, being scarred every night, but for the sake of others. Nico suddenly felt unworthy.


	5. Misread

****Hold up, reviews? Hehe, you silly guys, that's not how it works! You're all meant to be stingy bastards… Unless this means you actually like the story— *head explodes from shocked screaming***

**TheFangirlAsdfghjkl: Can I say how fun it was to type that? I do see whatcha did there :P**

**hopelesslyundeniablyaddicted: Another great username! Thanks Layan :3 You Can't Love The Dead's second chapter will be up with the last chapter of this one :)**

**theboringdolphin: Thanks! Chap 6 will be especially long so stick around for that!**

**Vampiresswolf: I freaking love your user. Thanks :3**

**DFDPGZ: You are flawless, too :3**

**Solangelo Love XOXO: Hehe, yes, I'm not sure what I think of Dr. Valdez either… He won't star as much in this story, but I have a few Solangelo's coming up (****_finally_**** finished BoO, and how could I not do post-stories with implications like that?!) that I'm guessing you'd be interested in :P**

**As always, ****_special_**** thanks to ****_dancerchik_**** for being especially awesome :D : D :D**

**TW: referenced/mentioned adult themes****

* * *

_~5~_

"So how does she even have a _knife_ anyway?" Nico asked incredulously once the three boys were seated for breakfast.

Wow, twenty-four hours and Nico had already received secret messages, secret visitors, weird glances, crazy pills, and by his friend getting gravely hurt, discovered the place he now calls him works more like prison.

"No one really knows, and she's been here longer than Perce." Frank stopped to shoot Percy a look, to which the older boy just laughed.

"The routine searches never find anything, so we're pretty she hides it up Jason's bum." Percy and Frank were cracking up, and even Nico couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

"So Jason's his name?" Nico asked.

"Well," Percy turned his delightful smile to Nico, "you know that hockey mask guy with the chainsaw and all that?" Nico nodded. "No one knows blondie's name but we named him after _that_ Jason."

The giggles subsided.

"So Jason's named after someone pretty famous?" Nico had lied with the nod, but Frank and Percy didn't mind.

"Yeah, great horror flick." Percy said. Frank cleared his throat, and Percy acted as if he could speak phlegm and Frank had just violently cussed. His alarm was fitting, as Nico finally spotted Luke approaching their table. Nico watched Percy look up at the older boy with what Nico didn't want to admit was fear.

"Hey Luke… Did you want to, ugh… Talk to me, tonight?"

Luke gave the other two boys a murderous look. Nico didn't doubt that description was fitting— Luke was definitely prison-type. Short, cropped but still messy hair, a scar that ran the length of his face, the guy should've been named Jason.

"Actually, I heard what happened with Piper, and…" Luke looked around like someone was out to kill him, "I just wanted to say I don't want to talk tonight."

Nico thought Luke's words were more on the _Rude _side of the spectrum, but Percy gave Luke an appreciative look. He thanked him and Luke left.

Nico shuddered at Luke's gruff voice. Nico may've aimed to make as many friends (translation: not enemies) but nope, Percy could totally have that guy.

Nico looked back down at his now soggy cereal, appetite gone. He tuned out from the conversation until Percy shook his shoulder. Looking up, Nico saw Frank was gone. Nico looked at Percy's concerned face.

"Wow," He commented, "you're really good at the whole _listening_ thing." Nico gave an apologetic smile, but it was replaced by confusion when Percy tugged him to his feet.

"Since you weren't listening, you don't get to know where we're going." Percy huffed, but Nico could tell Percy was happy about them going wherever they were going. Nico just said okay.

_~ O ~_

Nico hadn't understood why his new home was named "Lake's Meeting", and it was like Percy had read his mind. The two boys stood in a hallway that was over the exact junction where the titular salt-water and freshwater rivers met and merged into Lake Chiron. But what really caught Nico's breath was that an entire wall and part of the floor was made of glass. Nico couldn't help but laugh as he stood over the crashing waters that emerged out of the rapids a mottled, dirty blue. He looked up at Percy, who was standing alongside him, a calm smile on his face.

An incredibly random thought fought its way into Nico's mind and, even worse, out of his mouth.

"Piper hurt you twice in one day because of me, didn't she?"

Nico mentally slapped himself, but his alarm subsided once Percy, still as calm, simply nodded. Nico had been thinking about when Percy fled breakfast, supposedly with Piper and Jason. Then, Nico had seen him again at lunch, which didn't make exact sense, so while he was talking with Hazel, Piper and Jason must've grabbed Percy again.

The excited grin slipped from Nico's face, and he was made even sadder once Percy's smile disappeared too.

"It wasn't your fault Nico." Percy said, coming over and hugging the younger boy. Nico wasn't crying, but he was upset. If Percy wasn't there, or hadn't made that deal god-knows-how-long-ago, it would've been Nico who got hurt so bad. Even worse, neither Frank nor Percy would've been there to help him. Speaking of.

"What's Frank got against me?" Nico looked up at Percy who had been jolted out of the hug at Nico's words.

"W-what makes you think he's got— Nico?" Percy's face was a mask of complete concern, and it only made Nico feel worse. The shorter boy went to look at his toes again, but Percy's slender fingers on Nico's chin lifted his gaze again. Nico shed a tear he didn't feel until Percy silently wiped it away.

"Frank's messed up, Nico. With his… It's hard for him to come off exactly as he wants, especially to people he likes," Percy offered with a small smile. Nico nodded and took a few slow breaths, trying to calm himself.

"But that's not it, is it?" Nico didn't know what made him do it, but Percy's sea-green eyes were just too damn good to not stare at. Soon they were joined by a slight blush, and Nico realised Percy's arms had dropped but Nico was still pressing into him like a stray cat.

With a particularly awkward cough, Nico backed up a few feet avoiding Percy's gaze.

The Italian turned around and walked back to his spot to watch the water, glad the roaring in his ears was quietening down.

Then it returned as loud as the rapids below them when Percy's arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Tell me," Percy's lowered voice caressed Nico just like his arms. Still, Nico instinctively tensed up and didn't say a word. _Fuck, it's _so_ not natural to have these feelings! We're both boys, for God's sake!_

Percy's amused grin tickled the hair behind Nico's ear, and his long arms readjusted themselves until they stopped moving, casually slung around Nico from behind as if to say _I'm not moving till you do._

Nico sighed and forced his shoulders to relax marginally.

"I miss my sister." Percy's playful aura suddenly turned more forlorn, but Nico could tell Percy didn't want him to stop.

"She… Bianca's my best friend. It was only ever us, and Mama, of course, but it wasn't the same. After my father left us, just the three of us, she and I…" Nico waited for Percy to say something, do something, _anything_, but the green-eyed beauty wasn't going anywhere.

_Wait, hold on! "Beauty"?!_

Nico was suddenly very happy Percy couldn't exactly see his face.

"She was always there for me, Percy, _always._ Bianca was… That special person, y'know?" God, Nico felt like such a cheeseball. Percy shifted marginally against Nico's back.

"Yeah, I think I do." He whispered.

"So… She, um," Nico tried to fight his voice cracking, but couldn't. Whether it was Percy or Nico, neither of them really knew, Percy's arms tightened around Nico's shaking shoulders.

"She died," Nico managed before what could've been the most pathetic sound in the world escaped his throat.

Behind him, Percy's face contorted into an expression of such pain that he was glad Nico couldn't see it.

"She… Behind a diner, coming home…" Nico said after a few sobs. He felt a little self-conscious about his tears falling onto Percy's sleeves, but Percy made no move so Nico didn't.

"She was bringing dinner. It was my birthday, Perce… She said she'd get me the cake I loved from that diner… And she died." Nico's voice turned dark, and Percy fought the urge to talk just yet.

"Some guy mugged her, and because she tried to fight back, he killed her and raped her for good measure." The sentence was finished in a whisper. With that, Percy none-too-gently released Nico to spin him around and envelope him in a proper hug. There was a moment of silence before Nico broke down again.

When he calmed down again, Nico fought to gather his footing; if Percy wasn't holding him so tight, Nico would've fallen to the ground.

With his face smushed into Nico's shirt, Nico continued. "I hear her sometimes— she talks to me. Sometimes, it's nice, and casual, but… Mostly it's… Her… Saying it all was my fault, and that I deserve—"

"No." Was all Percy said for Nico to break down again.

"If she loved you like that—?" Percy waited for Nico to nod through his tears, "Then it's not her. That's just some stupid voice in your head, Nico. I'm not saying it isn't real, but I'm saying it's not right, and you gotta stop letting it having any power over you… Do you hear your mum?"

The question really took Nico aback.

"Um, she's… She's the one who brought me here," _Alive. _"so, no, I guess not."

Percy just nodded slowly, and Nico wanted to ask the reason behind the question, but Percy beat him to speaking.

"Well, you have to stop Bianca's voice telling you shit like that. I can't let you do something like that."

Something in Percy's voice made Nico sober up. Nico looked up, and his reddened chocolate eyes met the most intense green he'd ever seen.

_I can't let you do something like that._

_I can't let you get away from me._

Before he had time to tell himself how stupid he was being, Nico leaned up as far as he could reach, lips slightly parted. The invitation was clear, and Percy didn't hesitate to lean back.

In fucking terrified disgust.

Fuck, what was Nico thinking.

"Let's… Head back." The sentence was lost on Nico's ears. Percy acted like someone had just insisted he eat a live toad. No more tears came to Nico's eyes, just the recurring look on Percy's face.

_Of course he doesn't want you to kiss him, you're a_ guy! _And a psychotic mess— you just told him voices of your dead sister tell you to kill yourself._

Nico silently followed behind Percy and took the turn to his own room before Percy could turn around and see how much Nico was crying.

* * *

****D: T-T I know, right? I'm sorry guys, I really am.**

**Tell me what y'all want to see more of, kay?**

**Love, TJ****


	6. Just Talk To Him!

****Holy shit, I was going through the characters and I totally and completely forgot Annabeth. No joke guys, I seriously forgot Annabeth until now. *gets smited by Athena***

**Huh, she might come in later :P**

**A butload happens in this chapter, and you guys definitely deserve it :D**

**Thanks to: hopelesslyundenyablyaddicted, Solangelo Love XOX, theboringdolphin and ForscytheChase!**

**Song for this chapter: ****_You Haven't Seen The Last Of Me_****, Cher, Burlesque Soundtrack**

**[TW: swearing, violence]****

* * *

_~ 6 ~_

Nico sat away from Frank and Percy that night after his latest session with Dr. Valdez, instead opting for keeping Hazel company on the floor on the far side of the dining hall. It wasn't like Nico was trying to hide from his friends (the dining hall was a useless place to try that, anyway) but he _was_ avoiding them, because no doubt they were doing the same. Once or twice Nico caught Frank and Percy looking at him, talking quietly. Frank looked murderous, but that was probably more about Hazel. Percy, on the other hand, looked at Nico with unequivocal pity. It made Nico feel sick.

As soon as he could, Nico slowly sprinted back to his room to face-plant on his bed, leaving a very perplexed Hazel and two very concerned teenage boys.

_~ O ~_

Nico was trying to waste time by reading _The Odyssey,_ but all it did was remind him of Frank and Percy. Also he didn't understand a word this guy was talking about.

"Nico?" The Italian tried to not jump at Percy's voice, but it was hard to hide his Not-Taking-Guests expression.

'What?" He tried his best pissed-off voice, but really it just sounded depressed. Lowering the tattered book revealing Percy leaning on the door jamb and looking at Nico with concern.

"Did you want to talk about today?" Nico took his time answering. Did he? Yes.

"No."

Percy gave a solemn nod, and looked like he as about to say something else, but something caught Percy's eye from the side, and his expression turned worried.

"Well… Enjoy the book." Percy's tone wasn't dismissive in the least, but he didn't hesitate to leave like a bat outta Hell. _No wonder, _Nico chided himself, _who wants to be around a—_

_You gotta stop letting it having any power over you._

Nico frowned. Like that, the voice was silenced. Replaced by Percy's?

Nico's eyes itched when he remembered how hurt Percy looked bandaging up Nico's arm.

The concern in his voice when they discussed Bianca. _Yeah, I think I do. _God, Percy's voice had turned so husky; Nico got a familiar feeling below his waist. Remembering how Percy actually kind of nuzzled into his hair when he said those words. Holy shit, could Nico have been wrong—?

The memory of Percy avoiding Nico's suggestion of a kiss was enough to shut that thought down in a second. Talk about a boner killer.

Still, Percy _was_ being very suggestive. Or maybe Nico was just convincing himself of that. With a growl Nico slammed the book on the covers next to him. No matter how suggestive Percy was or wasn't or wasn't being, nothing changes the fact that he indubitably didn't want to kiss Nico.

A shadow caught Nico's attention as it passed Nico's door. That silhouette was pretty much unforgettable.

In a flash, Nico was out of the bed and stopped at his door to look down the hallway in the direction Luke had hurried off to. Confirming Nico's suspicion, Percy was still there, a few strides down the hallway. _Holy shit, Nico got a hard on for Percy when he was just outside his room?!_

Nico was shaken from his thoughts as Luke reached Percy. He stopped to say something quietly to Percy, whose expression Nico couldn't read. They began to go down the hallway together.

"This is why?" Nico's quiet voice was like a scream in the silent corridor. The two boys stuttered to a stop and turned to face Nico.

"Nico?" Was Percy's first reaction, then leaned in to whisper something to Luke.

"You reject me because you're fucking _him?" _By then, Luke had laughed softly and taken a few steps toward Nico, an _I'm gonna kick your ass _expression plastered on his face. He slightly turned around to shoot Percy an I've Got This Babe look, but when he turned around again, all anyone could register was blood spraying into the air. After a second, Luke stumbled back, clutching his nose, Nico was starting to feel his hand, and Percy felt like everything was going to even more shit.

"Nico!" A voice screamed, probably Percy's, and Nico was shoved back into his room, the door locked.

Nico didn't have the strength the even bang on the door like the caged animal he normally felt like when a door was locked on him. He simply wiped his hand on a dirty shirt, and went back to sleep, feeling much more content.

Nico had felt like he needed to punch someone for a long time, and Luke was probably the most deserving guy around if he was letting his boyfriend get hurt like that.

As satisfied as he told himself he was feeling, Nico, for the second time that day, couldn't get Percy's face out of his mind.

_~ O ~_

The next morning, Nico's hand hurt like Hell.

What happened again?

Oh right.

Percy had rejected him for _Luke_. Seriously? Ugh.

Nico made his way to breakfast and ate like a robot, not meeting anyone's eye. Still, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but sneak a glance at Frank and Percy's usual table. Just Frank.

A feeling like wet cement moving through his gut made Nico want to be sick. Leaving the rest of his breakfast at the now-empty table, Nico walked as calmly as he could to Percy's room.

Just as he rounded the corner, Nico was stopped short by the sight of Luke stepping out of Percy's room, buttoning up his shirt. Luke saw Nico out of the corner of his eye, and turned to face him. His nose was swollen and red, but Nico had no mind for feeling as satisfied as Luke looked.

Without a word, Luke turned and walked off down the hallway, his smug smirk burned into Nico's retinas.

Nico waited until Luke turned the corner before he felt control over his limbs again. He was so sure the next time he saw Luke, the older boy would probably shank him with a sharpened toothbrush, or something scary like that. A chill settled over Nico's body. This was so much more terrifying.

Reminding himself he wasn't the subject of this impromptu house visit, Nico took a few quick steps to Percy's doorway, hanging himself off the side like Percy did the night before.

A figure was curled up sideways on Percy's bed, facing away from the door.

The cement in Nico's gut solidified and he felt his knees begin to buckle as he stumbled over to the bed, gently sitting down at the foot.

Percy curled into a tighter ball as the frame squeaked. Nico felt tears prick his eyes, guiltily glad the lack of light hid any details.

After a minute, Nico did the only thing he thought could help. He stood up on shaky legs and went over to Percy's sink. He returned with a damp washcloth and Percy took it with a shaky hand, still keeping his face hidden.

Nico returned to the end of the bed as Percy pressed the cloth over his face and held it there for a bit. After a minute, Percy gingerly rolled over and stood up from the bed, limping over to the mirror above the sink Nico was just at.

Nico watched with sorry eyes as Percy tried to clean himself up.

Removing the washcloth, Percy's nose was purple and swollen, and a black eye bled into the bruises covering Percy's cheek. Nico felt bile rise up in his throat, but forced himself to stand. Nico took the cloth from Percy's trembling hands and nodded for him to go back to the bed. Nico watched Percy limp back over and collapse onto the old mattress, and Nico couldn't help but notice a guy only walked like that when a very particular thing happened to him. Not that Nico had any experience with that, he could… Just tell.

Nico rinsed the cloth out and returned to where Percy was struggling to stay upright. Neither of them had said anything yet.

Nico used one hand to steady the back of Percy's head, and the other to hold the cloth against Percy's bleeding nose. The two stayed like that, only moving for Nico to rinse the cloth out and gently wipe at another part of Percy's face.

"What happened?" Nico whispered. Dark green eyes flicked up to look at him.

"I should ask you that." Nico hid his cringing at how hoarse Percy's voice was. With that, Percy pulled away from Nico's ministrations and reached up to his mouth. Nico watched Percy pull a tooth from the back of his mouth with little more than a grimace.

"You punched Luke." Percy flicked the tooth to the floor. Nico gathered his words.

"I…"

Percy finally looked squarely at Nico, and the Italian felt like a wilting flower.

"I'm sorry, Percy." He pressed the cloth into Percy's hand and left before he could see Percy's expression wasn't blame or anger, but one of gratitude.

* * *

****Figured you guys prefer longer chapters, so I'm just going to make this one kinda long. Can't be bothered uploading this many damn chapters.**

***writes more* Hold on, I just realised this story is kind of wrapping up. Eeenyway.****

* * *

It had been nearly a week, and Percy and Nico still hadn't figured it all out, and it was driving Frank fucking crazy.

Same pattern, over and over: Nico sits away from Percy, Percy goes over to talk, Nico runs away, locks himself in his room until the next mealtime.

Frank saw Nico's medication dosage had been upped. He said as much to Percy one morning, but Frank's oldest friend was too busy giving doe-eyes to the Italian at the other side of the room.

"Percy," Percy's attention finally turned to Frank. "Huh?"

"I said you should ju—"

A familiar expression overcame Percy's face, letting Frank know what time it was. Frank didn't need to turn around to know Piper and Jason had caught Percy's eye.

"Go on, but tell them to lay off you a little more, Percy." Percy gave the usual bullshit response as to why he couldn't do that, but Frank just waved him off, turning his attention to Nico, who had witnessed Percy's exit as well. With a smirk, Frank let Nico know he was terrible at observing people he was trying to avoid. Nico just looked like Frank had pulled a knife on him.

Sometimes that really pissed him off; Frank trying to be friendly but people just being creeped out by him. He was so lucky one person— that being Percy— had seen through that visage when he was sent to Lake's Meeting.

Before he knew what he was doing, Frank had left his table and was striding purposefully over to where Nico was curled up with Hazel in the far corner of the dining hall. Nico had let his guard down once Percy left with Piper and Jason, and wasn't expecting to look up and see Frank standing over him.

"Come on." Frank took hold of Nico's arm and pulled him to his feet, practically dragging him out into the corridor.

'Frank, I swear it was an accident, I didn't kn—"

"Nico, hold up— what are you talking about?" Nico frowned minutely before answering.

"A week ago, when Percy was all beat up—? The night before… I kinda punched Luke." Nico lifted scared eyes to Frank's impressed ones. "Percy took the fallout for it."

"Really?" Frank asked after a moment of shock.

"He didn't tell you?"

"He hasn't told me anything since he showed you his spot at Lake's Meeting." Frank's voice turned deeper, implying he wanted an explanation, but Nico's blush was all he needed.

"You two finally kissed? Thank God, I don't think I could handl—"

"Wait, Frank, what? No, I tried… But Percy…" Nico's eyes dropped to the floor, and Frank felt sorry for him upon the realisation.

"Didn't." He finished. Nico continued to study the ground, but Frank frowned at him.

"But—"

"Look, Frank, I don't care what you're going to say, the fact is Percy would pick Luke over me, okay? Then I ruined any chance I even _might've_ had with the most amazing guy on the planet by punching his boyfriend, and if that wasn't enough, Percy got beat up after that _because of me!"_

Frank was understandably silenced.

"Well… I wasn't expecting it all to act out like this."

Nico frowned his response.

"Why'd you punch him?" Nico shuffled his feet, but his response was less unsteady.

"I was angry because of Percy, but if Luke lets Percy be hurt by Piper and Jason, he deserved to be hurt as well." Nico knew he sounded crazy, and got ready for Frank to give him a look that said as such.

"If you were his boyfriend, you wouldn't let them hurt Percy, huh?" A different expression came over Nico's face with that comment.

"No. No boyfriend would let him get hurt like that."

"But you called Luke his boyfriend." Nico frowned as he recalled his words. Upon his silence, Frank continued.

"You're right, Nico. No boyfriend would let that happen. You know the deal with Piper and Jason? Percy has the same thing with Luke." Nico looked up at Frank with wide eyes.

"No boyfriend would let that happen; that's why Luke lets it happen— they're not involved outside of the deal, Nico."

Nico felt light-headed, and slapped a hand against the cool wall to keep from swaying.

"So why didn't Percy…"

"I don't know, Nico, but I do know you have to pick your ass up and _talk_ to him, because if you don't you're gonna miss something amazing." Nico was still holding his tongue, but Frank could tell it was because he was trying to compute this newfound realisation.

"To be honest, I saw Luke's fucked up face, and I thought it was Percy. Once in a while, he fights back, and Luke beats him up like that. But, I'm glad someone punched Luke, and I'm pretty sure Percy is too." Nico scoffed at the last part.

"I seriously doubt that. Percy probably hates me for getting involved," Nico punch the wall he was leaning on. "He told me not to!"

"Hey! Nico, Percy _told_ me he was going to thank you but you ran before he could! Why won't you just _talk to him?!"_

Nico sobered up. "I thought he hadn't told you anything since last week…"

Franks gave a You-Can't-Blame-Me-For-Trying shrug of innocence, but Nico wasn't concerned with being angry.

"He wasn't mad?"

"Excusing the fact we're in a sanatorium, no, Nico, he's not mad."

A rare grin stretched across Nico's face as the content of their conversation fully hit him. Percy was single, he didn't even like Luke. The grin faltered. Percy didn't like Nico, either, though.

"Hey man, you'll never find out if you don't talk to him." Frank said, reading his mind. Nico forced the smile back onto his face, and with a nod of confidence, he headed off back to the dining hall, only to stop and turn around again.

"Wait, how many of these deals does he have?" A sad smile made its way to Frank's face.

"Just… Talk to him, Nico." Frank left before Nico could think about his words.

* * *

Nico hurried back to the dining hall, where pretty much everyone had gone back to their rooms after breakfast. Nico's eyes scanned the room until they came upon the table he was sitting at with Hazel. Hazel was gone, but Percy sat in her place. His hair was ruffled up, and he would've looked really cute if his expression wasn't so broken.


	7. See? Talking's Good

Percy was rubbing his stomach like he was hungry, but Nico knew it would be because of a different, more external reason.

Fighting the butterflies he got every time he saw Percy, Nico walked calmly over to the table and took his former seat. Percy froze once he realised who was sitting in front of him, then green eyes were hurriedly lifted from his lap to meet Nico's chocolate ones.

"Hey," Percy managed, sitting up straight.

"Hi," Nico said, then there was silence.

"Frank talked to you?" Nico nodded.

"He was getting pretty fed up with us." The two shared a small smile. Okay, now it was awkward.

"You okay?" Nico asked quietly. Percy realised he was still rubbing his newest wounds. His hand flew away to be pinched between his knees.

"Yeah, yeah— not too bad." Nico just nodded. More silence. God, Nico really should have thought through what he was going to say.

"…Y'know, if I was your boyfriend, I wouldn't let them hurt you like that." Two pairs of eyes widened simultaneously.

"Wh-what?" Percy laughed. Nico wanted the earth to split open and zombies to drag him to the underworld.

"I… I mean…" Nico lost his words again, and Percy could see he wasn't exactly joking. More silence.

"I'm sorry, Nico. It wasn't right of me to lead you on like that. It's just… I was really craving company, other than Frank, of course, but you know how he can be sometimes," Nico nodded but internally frowned. He actually hadn't seen any weird action from Frank in his time here. "So… I just wasn't expecting you to catch on, never mind _act_ on it. I was just poking fun, y'know?" Percy offered a weak smile, but his words made Nico's voice turn cold.

"So taunt the emo kid until he breaks, is that it?" Percy's eyes widened.

"No! No, Nico, oh gods, I didn't mean _make fun_, I just—" Percy hung his head and took a deep breath. "I just had a pretty strong feeling you didn't like me the same way so I figured once I try to put the moves on you you'd get weirded out and realise I really like you and it would be funny and awkward and really something to joke abo—" His words were a blur but Nico heard enough.

"Wait, you… You _do_ like me? That way, I mean?" Nico's pulse was pounding in his ears. Percy gingerly looked up from where he'd been rambling to his lap to meet Nico's gaze.

"Well, yeah. Nico, I've never met anyone like you. You're sweet, and strong, and independent… But I just want to take care of you and make you happy." Percy finished by looking back to his lap, with a wistful smile. "Gosh, I feel like such a cheese-ball." Percy didn't see the tears welling up in Nico's eyes.

"Then… If you're not with Luke," Percy looked back up at him again once he heard how shaky Nico's voice was. "And you _do_ like me, why didn't you want to kiss me? Why'd you avoid me?"

Percy would've stood up and hit the table out of passion for his next words, if only it didn't hurt so much.

"Like_ Hell _I didn't want to kiss you, Nico! Do you know how hard it was for me to do that?!" Percy exclaimed, his voice full of concern. "I didn't kiss you because you were crying, and I thought you'd think I was taking advantage of you… Believe me, Nico, I wanted to ravish you right there more than anything." With that comment, Nico looked up at Percy, tears making their way down his cheeks.

"Wh—…What?"

"I said," Percy stated, making his way around the table to slide himself in alongside Nico, "I want to ravish you, Nico."

Percy lay one steady hand on Nico's shoulder, the other one reaching out to hold Nico's hand. The Italian could see where this was going, and it filled him with _farfalle_.

"I want to be with you, in every sense. I want—" He paused to place a chaste kiss on Nico's hand, "—to make you feel so good—" He leaned up and pushed his lips softly to Nico's neck, "—that you'll forget about all the shit in life—" He moved up to Nico's jaw, and the Italian suppressed a shudder. "—and just see how much you deserve to be loved, and how much I…"

Percy broke the next kiss to lean up and look deeply into Nico's fearful eyes. "How much I love you."

Nico was about to launch into his usual 'I Don't Deserve To Be Loved' speech, but Percy silenced him with a kiss, their first, real, but certainly not last, kiss.

* * *

_~ Hey guys, tell me if you want smut with (more) detail, rather than these sucky cutscenes, k? ~_

* * *

"Where's Frank?" Nico asked the next morning as he slid into the vacant spot that was usually filled by the confusing mass that was Frank. Percy looked up, and Nico hid his flinch at the black eye.

"Oh, he's… Heaving some time alone." Percy said, and though Nico felt his words were laced with unhappiness, Percy smiled as Nico settled next to him.

"What've you been up to?" Percy asked, casually pulling Nico in for a chaste kiss.

"Oh, I— Um, I finished the book," He managed, ignoring how Percy changed the subject so swiftly.

"Hmm, _The Odyssey, _right? Classic," Percy returned to his cereal, and Nico dug into his own soggy flakes. A small voice from behind made both of them jump.

"Hazel!" Percy addressed, twisting around to look at her, and Nico catching the groan of pain he let out under his breath.

"Hey, Hazel," Nico said in the quiet, gentle voice he'd learned to use around her. Hazel was like a lady from the 1920's. She didn't really make eye contact, and her language was quite formal, and she was certainly at a loss when she realised Percy and Nico were _together. _She mumbled something.

"Sorry Hazel, what did you say?" Percy let Nico take the lead, knowing he had talked to the bronze-haired girl more.

"They all want to talk to you, but they don't want to talk to you." She said, her eyes flitting nervously everywhere. The two boys exchanged confused looks.

"Who?"

"You."

"Who wants to talk to me?"

"Not you."

"Percy?"

"Yes."

"Well, who wants to talk to Percy?"

"Not Percy."

"… Yes, Hazel, not Percy, but who wants to talk to him?" It seemed both Nico and Hazel were becoming bored and irritated by the slow conversation, so Percy laid his hand on Nico's— _his boyfriend's_ shoulder to get his attention.

"I think she means someone wants to talk to both of us. Plural _you,_ Nico." He whispered in the Italian's ear. With a small 'ah' Nico turned back to their informant.

"Hazel, who wants to talk to us?" The petite girl smiled a little, glad someone had understood her indirect riddle.

"They."

"Who's 'they'?"

"Them," Just as Nico was about to do that really cute Italian groan of infuriation that Percy loved so much, Hazel said, "The people. All."

Percy thanked Hazel, and she left, keeping an eye on the two of them the whole time.

The two boys turned toward each other. As their eyes met, Nico was reminded of the afternoon before, when Percy was confronted by Nico about what exactly was going on between them. The two cleared things up, and by the blush that painted both their cheeks, anyone could see they'd done more than just that.

"What do you make of that?" Nico asked, turning back to his abandoned cereal and trying to look casual.

"I wouldn't know," Percy said, biting back a bashful smile. They shared a minute of silence, partially thinking about Hazel's message, partially about… Other things. Nico was the first to speak his mind.

"Hey Perce, are you… Okay?" Percy gave Nico a mildly surprised look. "Yeah, Nico, I'm fine," His expression grew to a cheeky smile, and Nico could see the smutty comment coming from a mile away.

"What about you? With all the noise you were making, you'd think an ax—" Nico cut him off with a slap to the arm, but Percy caught his elbow and pulled him in for another kiss. Nico didn't pull away as quickly this time, but when they did, Nico's attention was not swayed.

"So what did Hazel mean?"  
"Didn't you just ask me that?"

"Yes, but you've been here for ages and I know you know more than you're letting on." Nico stated, and Percy's expression fell for a moment. He opened his mouth to answer Nico's question, but instead turned back to his breakfast.

"Percy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean you being here for ages as an insult, I just…" Nico trailed off, knowing it was only normal for him to hurt those closest to him. Percy looked back up at him.

"What? No, Nico, I'm not offended, I'm just… Confused— but in a good way! As to how you can see through me like that." He offered Nico a small smile to indicate his honesty. At Nico's untroubled silence, Percy gave in.

"You… You're right, when you say I've been here for ages. I mean, I have." Nico saw Percy's shoulders slump, just a little bit, but it changed his whole happy-go-lucky demeanour. "Basically, Pipes and Jason—"

"'Pipes'?"

"I call her that to make her less scary." Nico just nodded.

"When I got here, those two were picking on the older patients, like, really hurting them. I just… I couldn't let it happen. Just, stand there, and know that it's happening. So, I made myself their target. Details aren't important, but, that's just what happened. Later, Luke shows up, and it was kind of just expected that when he starts messing with others, I take the…" Percy's face scrunched up like he was concentrating, trying to find better words. "I make sure he doesn't."

Nico gingerly moved his hand over Percy's, and squeezed gently. He responded with weak smile, then a humourless laugh. "Yeah, I guess 'Percy gets hurt so no one else does' just become our motto around here."

Nico tried to hide his horrified expression.

"So…" He tried, "Now that you've showed up—" He punctuated his words by squeezing Nico's hand, "— and I'm hopelessly, undeniably addicted to you, and therefore left Luke…" Percy started rubbing Nico's knuckles with his other hand. "Well, it's kind of a given that some people would be a little pissed." He looked up at his boyfriend, an almost apologetic expression on his face. It didn't take Nico long to figure out why.

_Geez, the politics of this place are fucked up._ What Percy was saying was, because he made Percy break up with Luke, that means Luke will go back to preying on others, rather than Percy taking the shit for them. Effectively, it was Nico's fault, and now everyone hated the new guy even more.

"It's okay, Perce." He said with a sigh. "I'm not really worried about them." Percy looked up.

"But… I am. I'm not saying you're wrong, Nico, and yes, protecting them from Luke _sucked_, but it's just something that I feel I have to do."

"Present tense?"

"I'm asking you if you're okay with me still… Doing that. With Luke."

"Percy…"

"I know, I know it hurts you as much as it hurts me, but…"  
"Perce, you know my answer."

Percy lowered his head in defeat.

They sat there for the next few hours, just holding hands, and thinking.

~ O ~

Nico was actually feeling good. Perhaps it was the meds kicking in (it had taken a month, though), or maybe it was the fact that he had a _gorgeous_ boyfriend, but Nico was happy. He'd survived his first few weeks at Lake's Meeting, was openly gay for the first time, had a good friend in Frank (even if he did have to sometimes be locked up for a few days), and a confidante in Hazel. Of course, he wasn't keen on sharing these things with Dr. Valdez, because one day Nico realised the point of him being at Lake's Meeting was for him to eventually leave.

"I wouldn't leave here without you." He'd said the night before, when Percy had asked him about what he wanted to do when he got out. They were lying on Nico's bed, and Nico felt like they were prison mates, talking about their sentence times. They hadn't had sex very much since the first time, but Nico wasn't in a hurry, though Percy asking him this question made his heart beat a little faster.

"Oh come on," Percy had chided, "as if I'd let you stay here when you could be out there."

"I wouldn't, I swear—"

"I wouldn't want you to _swear_ it to me, Neeks, I'd want you to go."

"… You'd…"

"Not like that! Of course not like that! I just mean, you have to get a job, and an apartment f—"

"You want me to be grownup." Nico pouted, which Percy was quick to cover with a kiss.

"Let me finish. I was going to say, an apartment _for us_, and then I'd do my best to appear sane, which would be hard when I don't have you with me, and then I'd join you." Nico's giggle at Percy's compliment was utterly childlike, and it made Percy laugh as well. They lay back down, heads touching. "The outside world…" Percy mused.

Now, on his month-versary of being at Lake's Meeting, Frank had said that he and Percy (but mainly Percy) had arranged a little celebration. Nico walked into the dining hall, and saw no one at his usual table. With a slight frown, he collected his food, and walked to Percy's room. No one. He didn't know where Hazel's room was, though he even went so far as to check Frank's quarters.

With a slightly despondent sigh, Nico went back to his own room, and nearly shrieked when he saw what Frank and Percy had done; though he should've seen it coming.

Black and blue ribbons were wrapped around Nico's bed, and posters of Nico's favourite video game characters and bands spattered the previously dull walls, posters that Nico thought were in his room, back in his childhood home. Their presence was soon explained.

Nearly dropping his food tray, but settling for tossing it on a nearby chair, Nico rushed into Maria di Angelo's open arms.

"Ma," He whispered. She tightened her grip on him and Nico could feel her grinning into his unkept hair. Then, she proceeded to give him an Italian greeting.

"Ma—… Mama!" She wouldn't stop kissing him, and Nico could hear everybody laughing. Eventually Maria released her son, and Nico instantly felt Percy's arms wrap around him from behind. It was just the five of them in the small room; Nico, Percy, Frank, Hazel and Maria. Nico's attention was drawn back to his boyfriend when he felt Percy nuzzling into his hair. Nico squirmed around to thank Percy with a kiss, but then remembered who was there and frantically dug his way out of Percy's grasp.

"Va tutto bene, tesoro," Maria chimed, idly finger-combing her hair back, "Percy told me everything. I'm just glad you're happier, bambino."

With a grin, Nico hugged his mother again, then forced himself back into Percy's waiting embrace.

"I can't believe you guys did all this!" Percy quickly kissed the top of his head.

"We knew it'd mean a lot to you." Was all he said. Still grinning, Nico even hugged Hazel and Frank (he noticed Frank was standing closer than usual to Hazel), both of which were suitably shocked.

"Thank you, everyone." He kept saying.

"Slow down, Neeks, we haven't even got to the good parts yet!" Frank called, taking an unbidden step closer to Hazel, but also to reach behind her and pick up some packages from Nico's bed. Even though he was unusually excited, Nico couldn't help but frown a little. Usually he hated receiving presents, the whole having-to-pretend-to-be-grateful fiasco, but Nico had a feeling that his enthusiasm wouldn't have to be faked this time.

"Did you guys seriously get me presents?" The looks everyone gave Nico were enough for him to back off and accept the freaking gifts. Percy pulled Nico onto the bed to sit next to him, and the others crowded around them.

"Now, you a—" Frank began, but Maria made a _noise_ at him (one Nico recognised as what she'd do when Nico was naughty), and Frank shut up.

"Mama è il primo." She said, stepping forward with a small wrapped box in her hands.

"True Mama, but English, please." Nico said quietly, but everyone laughed easily nonetheless.

Nico slowly unwrapped the box, and a cobalt blue iPod stared back at him. Percy and Frank cheered and expressed their teenage jealousy, and Nico stood to hug and thank his mother.

Next, Hazel approached the two with a small smile, and passed Nico another box. Inside were two even smaller boxes, and as Nico opened one of them, the first thing he saw was a mess of silver chain. Then, tucked in the corner of the box was a small charm, _N,_ with a small black gem where each of the lines bent. The room was silent in anticipation of the unvieling, and Nico's awestruck gasp was audible. Upon opening the other box, Percy chuckled at Nico's reaction. The Italian thought one beautiful necklace was beyond enough, but when he saw the silver _P_ with teal gems inlaid, he just about fainted.

Even Frank gave a little 'Wow' and Maria cooed in admiration. Percy moved to fix the _N_ around Nico's neck, but Hazel made a noise that he'd guessed incorrectly. With a small smile, Nico took the _N_ necklace form Percy's gentle fingers and clasped it around the taller boy's neck. It fell gently, and beautifully against the white shirt Percy was wearing. When Percy had put Nico's necklace on, the Italian couldn't stop fingering it, even when Frank stepped up after Hazel.

"Oh Frank, you didn't need to get me anything—"

"Good, 'cos I didn't." He huffed, and trailed after Hazel.

"So, tesoro, how are you?" Maria sat down next to Nico and took his hand into her own.

"Good, Mama, the doctors are nice. The food could be better, but I guess everything is good." Nico offered a weak smile. He'd always hated sharing how he was feeling, especially with his mother.

"And, have you… Tried to hurt yourself lately?" She ventured, and Nico hid his cringe well.

"No, Ma, not lately. Percy's been helping me." Nico squeezed the hand that was lightly wrapped around his middle, and Maria smiled at Percy with newfound adoration.

"Well," Percy called, "I hate to break us up, but Nico and I have an appointment." He stated, and nearly pulled Nico out of the room before he could say goodbye to Maria.

"Perce, what are you— _we_ doing?!" The two of them walked briskly, almost jogging, down the hall.

"Calm down, she'll still be here when we come back!" Percy called offhandedly, and continued with Nico trailing behind. Nico soon saw they were headed in the direction of the glass corridor that looked down over Lake's Meeting, the boys' special place they'd frequented since becoming a couple.

Nico was slightly out of breath by the time he and Percy sat down, with their backs against the warm glass of the passageway.

"So, why'd we come here?" Nico asked, and Percy grinned delightedly. Picking something up from behind him, Percy leaned in close to Nico and placed a small box wrapped in plain brown paper in his hands. Nico could tell it was a book, he just could.

"Please tell me you didn't keep this in your pants." Nico said, and Percy's eye roll was all the answer he needed.

"Just open it!" Percy implored, and with a begrudging smile, Nico did.

"_Inferno_?" Nico asked with a raised brow, but still smiling.

"Well, I figured since you were on a bit of a classics poetry role, I'd give you another of my favourites." Percy said, flashing his ever-charming smile, but Nico's fell.

"Oh, Percy! I haven't even given you back _The Odyssey _yet! I totally for—"

"It was a gift Nico, not a loan."

"… Hmm, two gifts in one day, got any _more_ surprises for me?" Nico asked, and couldn't help but laugh at how quickly Percy caught on to his hints and kissed him. Then Percy pulled away.

"Well, technically if the book was a gift and I gave it to you weeks ago, then it's not r—"

'Shut up, you nerd, and kiss me!" Nico yelled, and pulled Percy to the ground with him, both of them laughing with delight.

* * *

****Ok, you guys have waited ****_way _****long enough, sorry about that, I had some family issues to deal with…. **

**Conscience: But instead of dealing with those, you**** wrote this.  
****Me: … Bitch.  
****C: Jerk.**

**After writing this I was all like: Ahh, cuteness! Sooo I think I'll be a little eviler is le next one :D**

**I don't own any characters from PJO, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Me loves you long time, ciao**

**\- TJ****


	8. What Goes Up Must Come Down

****Guys, I'm sorry. I am. I know you want the Percy whump to stop and Jason/Piper/Luke to get a cactus shoved where the sun don't shine, but it's gonna have to go on for a bit *pout* forgive me? But hey, I got this chapter out kinda quickly (compared to the history of this story's chapter coming out), didn't I?**

**Also, I'm changing my speech indicators to the American pattern, I just like it better.**

**K, enjoy.****

* * *

After the impromptu party that Nico's friends had thrown for him, he realised something. He was thinking of them as friends. Sure, Percy was titled "boyfriend" in his mind, but Hazel, Frank, even Maria now a little were seeming much less scary, and Nico found his borders torn down without him even noticing. The realisation was terrifying and exciting at the same time, and as Nico and Percy were walking back from the glass hallway overlooking Lake's Meeting, Percy squeezed Nico's hand.

'Hey, you okay?' Percy asked. Nico realised he was breathing audibly faster, and tried to slow down. He nodded his wellbeing, but didn't say anything. Surprisingly Percy just kept walking, Nico's hand in his, though the smaller boy was grateful for it.

'Perce, how'd you manage all this?' Nico asked once he'd tamed his turbulent thoughts. Percy hesitated a moment before answering, but then turned to Nico with a smile.

'Well, your mum helped smuggle in the gifts, and one of the guards is a friend whom I convinced to turn a blind eye to any unorthodox goings-on in your room.'

'You mean a party.'

'… Yes, Death Breath, I mean a party. And it was a fun party, so I don't want you to worry; Annabeth knew it meant a lot, so we're cool.'

Nico hadn't heard of an Annabeth before, but nonetheless he thanked Percy again and the two headed back to Nico's room. Everyone was still there, even though the snuggling Percy and Nico had done at Lake's Meeting had felt like it went for hours. Maria was chatting with Hazel, and Frank was flicking through the music pre-loaded on Nico's new iPod, humming appreciatively every few seconds. Nico said goodbye to his mother, who promised to visit again soon as they still had much to talk about, and the four went to the dining hall for lunch.

Hazel skittered off to her usual corner of the hall before any of the boys came in, and when they did, laughing delightedly about that morning and Nico's month-versary party, the food hall became deathly silent. For a moment, the three boys just stood in the doorway, their laughter dying in the silence on of the room, replaced by almost hateful stares. After a few seconds, all of the other crazies went back to their food, and Percy, Nico and Frank walked cautiously to their table.

'… What was that?' Frank asked when they were seated. Nico responded that he didn't know, instead twisting around to look for Hazel, while Percy frowned into his lap in thought.

'Guys.' Nico said, and the other two looked to where he was staring at Hazel sitting with one of the crazies Nico couldn't remember the name of. He was sitting against the wall, Hazel crouched next to him.

'Oh, Ethan.' Percy whispered sadly, and Nico looked again. The boy was wearing an eyepatch, which wasn't new, but his other eye was dark, not only from sleep deprivation, but it looked like he'd been hit. The more he looked, the more Nico was reminded of how he'd found Percy after Luke had gotten angry at him all those nights ago. Nico turned back around, feeling sick.

'Was… Was it…' He tried.

'Luke?' Frank finished for him, though he whispered the name. Percy nodded dully.

'I'm sorry, Perce,' Nico said, softly squeezing his boyfriend's hand. Percy just nodded again, gently wormed his hand from Nico's to start eating. Frank and Nico, after a moment, followed suit.

~ O ~

After lunch, Nico was worried about Hazel. She'd been fretting over Ethan (much to Frank's disfavour), and Nico disliked seeing her so worried. So here he was, walked down the hall to the other therapist, Reyna's, office. Frank, who saw Reyna instead of Leo, had said to Nico that she was always free after lunch. Knocking on the door, a voice told him to come in.

Reyna's office wasn't a bit like Leo's. It was organised, with a neat bookcase to the left, the desk in the middle, and storage cabinets lining the right wall. Just to Nico's left were to couches, presumably where Reyna offered counsel.

'Nico, right? Frank said you might drop by.' The young woman sitting at the desk greeted. Her long brown hair was in a braid down her back, and she wasn't wearing too much makeup, so Nico could appreciate her sharp, almost Latina features. Still, she smiled and stood up, gesturing to one of the chairs in front of the desk.

'So, what can I help you with today?' She asked once Nico was seated.

'Well,' Nico began, 'you talk to Hazel, right?' She nodded. 'I was just wondering if… She's okay.'

Reyna sat back in her chair, and folded her hands across her lap.

'Nico, I'm sure you know that I'm not allowed to tell you what any of the patients at Lake's Meeting and I talk about, but I can assure you, she's doing fine.'

Nico only nodded, feeling stupid that he even felt the need to come there in the first place. Of course Hazel was fine, she'd endured knowing Percy was getting hurt like that for years, she didn't need Nico to swoop in and save her.

'Nico?' Reyna asked, and the boy met her eyes. 'It's really nice that you came here and asked me that, you know that, right?' Nico nodded, though he was still silently berating himself.

'I, uh, heard Hazel and a few others threw a little celebration for your first month of being here with us at Lake's Meeting…' She offered as a new topic, obviously trying to let Nico not feel as awkward by opening up a casual conversation.

'Yeah,' Nico said, 'it was mainly Percy, Percy Jackson—' Reyna nodded, of course she knew Percy. '— but Hazel gave me, both of us, actually, a really gorgeous gift.' Nico's hand absently went to the collar of his shirt, and felt the warm metal _P_ press against his clavicle.

'I don't doubt it,' Reyna said with a warm smile. 'She finds it hard, like most here at Lake's Meeting, to get close to people, but once she does, there's no going back.' Nico nodded in agreement and understanding, returning her smile. 'Hold on, though,' Reyna leaned forward, resting her arms on the dark wood desk, and her smile turned to more of a knowing smirk. 'How, exactly, did you kids get clearance for bringing contraband into this place?'

'… Percy told me that he'd asked Annabeth and she said it was all okay.' The excuse came naturally, even though Nico was only taking an educated guess that this Annabeth was one of the guards, or at least a person in charge. Reyna's eyebrows raised, and she sat back in her chair, seemingly trying to decide which of a few responses she'd vocalise.

'…Annabeth?' She asked.

'…Yeah.' Was all Nico said, and Reyna's expression became a little more serious.

'Nico, I've been working here for nearly eight years, and none of the superiors, or even any of the guards, that I know of, are named Annabeth.'

There was a moment of silence that both Nico and Reyna tried to figure out just what the other was getting up to.

'You mean…'

'Yes, Nico.' _Percy lied to you._ 'But, I mean… In all the time he's been here, Percy's never given reason that he's prone to hallucinations, so I don't think this is really a… An uncontrollable variable of his, so to speak.' _You're telling me he willingly lied to me, I get it, you're making it worse._

'Th—… Thank you, Reyna, I, um… I need to… Go.' Nico said, and stumbled out of the office. Reyna called after him to come back if he ever wanted to talk, clearly interested in the trouble-in-paradise spat that was evidently about to go down; the uncontrollably typical girl response to helping reveal a lie, in Nico's opinion.

Nico had left their usual table after lunch to go talk to Reyna, but Percy had left before him, saying he had to help Annabeth move boxes as payback for letting them have that little party. An Annabeth, Nico now knew, didn't exist._ So where would Percy be now? _Nico pondered as he wandered the halls, skimming sat the rooms of each of his friends, then wandering some more.

_Why would Percy lie about that? Still we didn't get in trouble, so maybe the guards just let it slip and Percy had been counting on that. He lied to me so I wouldn't fret over us getting in trouble, right? _As much as Nico told himself this was the most obvious, and therefore most likely true answer, he could feel something was off.

Eventually, after all that walking around, Nico had to stop for a bathroom break. He happened upon a men's bathroom in the east wing he hadn't entered before, and figured he'd give it a shot.

But, as soon as the teen stepped into the bathroom, he immediately regretted it. The first thing his brain registered was a hand against the tiles of the far wall, clenched it obvious pain. The next thing was dark, pretty much black hair, covering a head that was currently pressed against the same wall. In between Nico and that black-haired boy who was in pain, was a blonde.

The door to the bathroom swung shut, and the sound of wood hitting wood echoed past the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

The blonde turned around. The image of that sneering face took a second to place itself in Nico's mind, but he was soon recognised as the guard that laughed when he saw Percy wounded all those weeks ago. Nico thought he vaguely remembered seeing a similar blond the night he punched Luke, but it didn't matter now. Nico's breath slowed down to a dangerous almost nothing. His hands clenched into fists, knuckles paling, just like Percy when he saw Nico's murderous expression.

The world went grey.

~ O ~

It wasn't like when Nico had punched Luke, when he'd gone back into his room feeling better and slept peacefully. Now, hours after Nico had walked in on Octavian raping Percy, he was still pacing in his locked room, rubbing dried blood on his knuckles that _just wouldn't fucking come off._

They wouldn't let him see Percy. Or anyone just yet, for that matter. He was sure the first person he'd see after this was Leo, who'd want him to talk about when he walked in on his boyfriend getting raped because that was obviously a bribe for him to be able to throw a party _for_ Nico.

_"__Yes, but how did that make you _feel?_" _

'Fucking angry!' Nico screamed at the wall, which didn't really make him feel better. He tried shouting a bit more, and hit the walls a few times like any good angry teen, but he only exhausted himself.

After a few minutes, Nico fell to his knees, re-bloodied fists still pressing desperately against the wall, and tears falling through the darkness to splash on Nico's pants.

'Why?' He begged the silence, 'Why do I always hurt the people who care about me?'

Nico was tempted for a moment to shift his hands into the proper folded praying position, but quickly discarded that thought. He'd tried praying. He'd tried everything after Bianca's death. Instead, he shut his eyes tight and felt more hot tears force their way out.

'Why can't I just… Not let them get hurt? Why… Why can't I just… Be normal?' He sobbed, and hours later fell asleep slumped against the brick wall.

~ O ~

Of course, he was right— he had to not only talk about what happened the night before, but talk about _why_ he reacted the way he did. Nico knew Leo could tell the answers would be along the lines of "because my boyfriend was getting raped" every time, but still the therapist had to ask the token questions. Nico supposed it was because he'd assaulted a guard that there was all this protocol.

Still, Leo had assured him Octavian had handed in a letter of resignation before the impending investigation was even started, but the police were still watching him closely.

'When can I see Percy?' Nico asked for the umpteenth time, while idly scratching blood that had dried in his cuticles. Seeing Nico wasn't interested in talking about anything else, Dr. Valdez answered with a resigned sigh.

'Percy's currently in the infirmary, but I'm guessing you won't be allowed in there for a few days, until we get all this cleared up. Don't worry, though, Nico; Percy will be out soon…' The rest of the words were a blur, and Nico simply nodded along to Leo's words of vague and surely unhelpful advice until he was excused.

~ O ~

The next few days were torture. Nico had never missed someone this bad. It was worse than, even, he dared to admit, when Bianca died. When his sister had passed away, she was simply taken from him. Now, Percy, quite possibly the love of Nico's life was just a few corridors and plaster walls away.

Nico groaned and hung his head in his hands while Frank looked up from his breakfast at him. For not the first time that day, Nico fantasised about turning into the Incredible Hulk and just smashing his way through those stupid walls and doors and guards to Percy.

Frank kicked his leg, and when Nico looked up he saw Frank nodded fervently to somewhere behind him. With wide eyes, Nico spun on the bench seat to see none other than… Hazel, shyly walking towards them. Nico didn't hide his sigh as Hazel slid in beside him at the table, and she apparently didn't take it to heart.

'Nico?' She asked, and Nico turned to her with a small smile.

'Yeah?'

'… How…' Hazel bit her lip, and instead gently reached inside Nico's shirt and exposed the _P_ necklace. She looked back up at Nico's face, the questioning expression back.

'Percy… Leo said Percy will be okay, Hazel. Don't worry.' She nodded and dropped the necklace, but still fixed him the concerned look. After a moment, Nico spoke again.

'I'm… I'm fine, Hazel, thank you.' With that, Nico folded his arms on the table in front of him, and lay his head down. Shutting his eyes, Nico felt how exhausted he was from all of this worrying.

First, Nico had had quite possibly one of the best mornings of his life, with not only a visit from his mum (that didn't end in tears or screaming), but it had all gone off without a hitch. Such a party was usually more than enough to drain Nico's Introvert energy reserves. Then, Nico finds out Percy lied to him, then catches Percy being raped.

_More than enough for one day,_ Nico thought. _More than enough for any day— I wish this had never happened._ Just before tears could well up in Nico's eyes, both of his legs were suddenly kicked, and he straightened up with a cry of pain.

'Ow! Guys, what?!' Frank wasn't freaking out this time, and just gave a casual head nod for Nico to — again — look behind him. Doing that, Nico saw Percy limping into the dining hall.

Percy was too busy looking around for Luke or any new victims of his to see a certain emotional teen fling himself at Percy. With a laugh, Percy wrapped his arms back around Nico, lifting him off the ground and twirling him around once in the hug. Then, he set Nico down and the younger boy proceeded to slap him.

'I don't want an excuse, I've pretty much figured out what happened.' Nico declared, his voice stern. Where the other sentient occupants of the dining hall had been attentively watching a happy reunion one second, they were now fixated on the spat going down.

'I don't want you to say sorry—' Nico's voice wavered a bit, as tears came back to his eyes, ruining his commanding vibe for a second, 'because that'll just make me feel more guilty, but I do want you to promise you'll never, and I mean _never_ do something stupid like that again. Do you hear me?'

Percy couldn't help but feel he was getting a good old-fashioned Italian scolding, and it felt kind of good. Nico even went so far as to plant one hand on his hip and use to other hand to point an intimidating finger at Percy. With a chuckle, Percy promised, and gathered Nico in his arms again, swooping in for a kiss despite the smaller boy's protests that he wasn't taking this seriously.

* * *

****K, I know that chap was a few hundred words less than usual, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter, me swears.**

**Thanks to: MisterCrown, Joseph Nightshade and monster of the shadows, y'all rock, and if you want a chapter out sooner, please review! **

**Sushi for all**

**— ****TJ****


	9. Chapter Titles Are Always Spoilers

****Per tutti i lettori Italiani, mi dispiace. Actually, to all readers, I'm sorry.**

**Ha, Google Translate says that was right. Wow, ten years of Italian lessons actually paid off.**

**Ciao****

* * *

The next morning was eerily similar to when Nico, Percy and Frank had entered the dining hall and everyone stared at them because it was their fault Ethan was wounded the night before. Except this time, pretty much all of the starers were… Smiling?

Yes, the crazies were doing their best to smile, and it looked like, at Nico.

'Oh yeah, guess who finally removed their _Pussy_ status!' Frank whispered in Nico's ear while heading to their usual table. There was a moment of silent cognition when Nico said, 'Wait…' Then spun around to face his boyfriend. 'Am I a pussy?!' Nico enquired. Percy just followed Frank's heading, pausing to give his boyfriend a sardonic shoulder-pat.

'Past tense, Nico. 'Tsokay.' Nico's face scrunched up in confusion as Percy sauntered off.

'Past tense? So… So I _was_?!' He demanded, spinning around and calling to Percy from across the dining hall. When Nico saw Percy wasn't going to answer, he walked quickly over to their table, head lowered.

'This was common knowledge?' He hissed once he sat down, then gave a disbelieving head shake. 'Anyway, why is everyone smiling at me?' Percy just shrugged and looked at Frank.

'Well,' The Chinese-Canadian began, 'they actually started a few days ago, but you were too in pieces about Percy to see, Nico.' Percy chuckled and nudged his boyfriend's arm, while the Italian blushed furiously.

'But why are they suddenly being nice?' Nico implored, to which Frank shrugged, as if the answer was obvious.

'Not only did you beat the shit out of Octavian and put him in his place, but you got him to quit.'

Nico and Percy exchanged surprised, though impressed glances, while Frank waved one of his teriyaki chicken wings in the air. 'I'm guessing the common folk will be singing songs of Nico the Great for a while, dude.'

Nico was too happy to even give an embarrassed groan. He actually did something cool, and broke the law of the universe when it comes to doing something amazing, because people saw it! Or the effects of it, at least. Nico still shuddered when he thought about the guard's blood dripping on the tiles of that bathroom, but knowing everyone only saw it as him saving their asses from a douche-bag guard and not excessively beating up a rapist made him feel a little better. If only he could believe it himself. Nico glanced at Percy and Frank, who'd started eating their breakfast.

This was the second time Nico had hurt someone because of Percy. Was he being too protective? He probably shouldn't have let Percy see something like that, right? God, was he going to hurt people again? A thought crossed Nico's mind that made his eyes widen and blood go cold.

What if Percy was hurt because of this? He could tell Percy wasn't exactly torn up about Nico bashing Octavian, but if it happened again, would Percy think he was a monster?

But more than that, what if, one time, he actually, physically _hit_ Percy? Nico immediately had all of the voices in his head scream at him that he'd never, but it still scared him.

'Nico!' Jolted out of his thoughts by Percy, Nico blinked a few too many times and tried to hide his guilty expression while Percy fixed him a look.

'You really are bad at listening, aren't you? I said your mum's here.'

~ O ~

Percy had to speed-walk to keep up with Nico as the two headed to the main foyer of Lake's Meeting. There, Nico practically threw himself at his mother, and Percy watched with a smile. Nico had gotten so worked up over Percy being in the infirmary for a few days, it was good to see him let go a bit. Maria di Angelo released her son and began her rapid-fire Italian, but then spotted Percy standing by the nurse's station. With another very _Italian_ sound that Percy would have to get used to, she waved him over, and he hugged her. Then she leaned back, with one hand on either of the boys' shoulders.

'Percy! Nico was so worried, I'm s—' Maria was cut off as her son was tackled.

'Hazel!' Percy cried, as Nico fought to not fall over from the weight of the girl that had just thrown herself at him. Nico was understandably dazed for a moment— this sort of thing most certainly didn't happen a lot.

'Hazel,' he said, gently prying the crying girl off him, 'what's wrong, what happened?' The brunette abandoned speaking and just pressed her head to Nico's chest, weeping quietly. From the corridor that Hazel had run out of emerged a team of nurses escorting a tall, dark haired man. He muttered to the nurses that everything was okay, then proceeded to walk over to Nico.

'Hades? What…' Maria said, which made the two boys look at her questioningly.

'Mama?' Nico asked, 'who is this guy? You know him?'

'She does,' The man said, seeing how Nico's mother was left a bit speechless.

'… Do, um, do you want me to take Hazel back to her room, Nico?' Percy asked, sensing this was a bit of a family situation.

'Would if I could.' Was all Nico said, letting his hands drop to his sides from where they'd been on Hazel's arms, which were currently death-locked around Nico's middle.

'Hazel,' Mystery-Man crooned, 'let me explain, please.' Hazel just rubbed her face in Nico's shirt and sniffled, refusing to look at the man.

'Sir,' Nico said, drawing the guy's attention. 'Hazel seems a bit upset right now, and we know that it's just best to let her cool down, so I think you should leave, but if you want, you can drop by again in a few days.'

The man seemed taken aback for a moment by Nico's suddenly commanding tone, and clearly didn't want to do what a sixteen year-old said, but headed toward the front doors nonetheless.

Nico wanted to stay around and talk to his mother, but he wanted to make sure Hazel was okay first.

'Ma, I'm sorry but—'

'I have to go, tesoro, I'm sorry.' Maria planted a quick kiss on Nico's head, then disappeared out the front doors, strangely enough in the same direction as mystery-man.

'Wow,' Percy said, sauntering over to Nico. 'By Italian goodbye standards, that was brutal, wasn't it?' Nico just smacked his arm.

~ O ~

After a lot of awkward waddling and supportive words of encouragement, and excessive tears, the boys got Hazel back to her room, where she collapsed on the bed. Neither boys were expecting a "thank you" or explanation, they knew how exhausting crying could be. After a few moments, Percy reached over and held Nico's hand in his. Nico let out a ragged breath, and the two boys simply sat by Hazel's side, listening to nothing except their own breathing.

'I never thanked you.' Nico said, his voice seeming tiny emerging from the silence. Percy slowly turned to him, not wanting to lose the peace but sensing whatever Nico wanted to say was important.

'For what?'

'For… Making those deals— protecting me and everyone else when it was so hard. I mean, I wasn't even here yet, and you were already doing things that meant I, or any other newcomers, would be safe when we did come.' Nico gently squeezed Percy's hand. 'Thank you.'

'… Don't thank me,' Percy said softly, after a moment.

'I knew you'd say that.' Was all Nico responded with, looking down with a small smile. 'Thank you, Perc—'

'I said—'

'I know what you said, and I'm saying this anyway.' Nico said sternly, pulling Percy's hand so they looked in each other's eyes. 'So shut up and let me thank you. Without having to be asked, you helped people you barely knew, and you saved me in more ways I can begin to name.'

Said hero remained silent this time, but returned Nico's smile.

Just before the two could returned to their silence, Nico spoke again.

'You're not ever going to tell me about what Jason and Piper would do to you, will you?' Percy paused to think.

'No,' He said, drawing out the word, 'not any details, since you see enough to put a pretty good idea together. But,' He added when he could tell Nico was thinking about the times Percy had returned to his room bloody and bruised, 'if it makes you feel any better, it's better now than when I first came here.'

_What? No, that doesn't make me feel better. _Nico frowned.

'What would they do to me?' Nico asked quietly, but Percy was quick to answer.

'First of all, I wouldn't let them do _anything_ to you, and second, your scuffle with Octavian reminded everyone that you're not really a newbie anymore, so… I guess you could say you're out of the Danger Zone.' Percy offered, with a weak attempt at a smile. 'Why are you asking this, Nico?' Nico shrugged. Percy seemed to take Nico's silence as wanting to hear more, as after a moment he continued.

'When it first started, I was still relatively new. I didn't know much about how everything worked, who everyone was, and what they were like, but how quickly Piper accepted my offer told me I'd thought right in how I felt they saw me… As an especially valuable target.' Nico shot Percy a questioning glance, and Percy squeezed Nico's hand again.

'Everyone knows bullies love squashing kindness and strength other than their own, so it was pretty clear when I was helping everyone else how much they hated it… But, after a while, when I made the deal with Luke, it… They backed off a bit. A lot, actually.' Percy looked down into his lap, almost as if he was ashamed of what he was about to say next.

'Being with Luke, like that, was difficult. But essentially everything was better than before.'

'Wait, why did Piper and Jason go easier on you? Were they scared of Luke?'

'I think so, or he used some other tactic to scare them. Which is kind of scary, because I always thought Jason and Piper were the big-dogs of this place.' Nico scoffed, trying to keep the mood light.

'Yeah, I'd have to agree. Seeing what they've done kinda makes Luke seem like a kitten in comparison,' Almost making Nico jump in fright, Percy quickly turned to him and stared him sternly in the eye.

'You shouldn't say that, Nico. Please, don't underestimate Luke. He… If he ever…' Percy frowned, and Nico could tell he could start crying, so he knew not to push Percy anymore for one night.

'It's all right, Perce, I get it. You don't have to…' Percy straightened up with a sniff, and even though both boys had something they wanted to say or hear, they just sat there for the next few hours, the only sound being Hazel's irregular breaths.

~ O ~

Percy ran up to Nico, almost making the younger boy drop his food tray.

'Nico!' The tray was yanked out of Nico's hands by Frank, while the rest of him was enveloped by Percy.

'What? What's going on?!' Nico hadn't slept the night before, mainly thinking about his mother, the mysterious man yesterday who obviously knew and clearly upset Hazel, and what Percy had talked about. He was _so_ not up for more exhausting drama today.

'Is it my mum?' Nico managed as Percy released him and he and Frank stood in front of Nico, Frank facing outward, as if looking for something, and Percy facing Nico, looking at him as if he was just told the world was ending.

'Nico, we… I need to talk to you.' Percy said, as he gently took Nico's hand and led him down the halls. _It didn't sound like an I'm-Breaking-Up-With-You "talk", so what could it be? _Nico mused as he and Percy walked hurriedly into Nico's room. Percy sat Nico on the bed, made sure Frank got inside, took a quick look down the hall, then closed Nico's door, leaning back against it with a sigh of relief.

'I'm so glad we found you so quickly, Nico, otherwise it just would've been Frank looking for you,' Nico nodded, he knew it was around this time that Percy… _Spent time with_ Piper and her neanderthal lackey. But what was so important that he had to know now?

'Why, what's up?' Nico asked, hiding his growing panic. Frank wasn't faring as well.

'Do you think she was serious? How do you know she wasn't just trying to freak you out?' Frank demanded of Percy, both of them ignoring Nico.

'Is this about Piper? What did she do?' Nico asked.

'I don't know, Frank, she seemed pretty sure of herself!' Percy glared at his friend, who didn't shy away in the least, unlike what Nico would've done with Percy giving him such a look.

'Percy, is Piper threatening me?' Nico asked, standing up to get the room's attention. There was a moment of tense silence before Percy spoke.

'No, Nico. At least, I don't think so.' He said gently, his fingers reaching up to rub the charm underneath his shirt, a habit he and Nico shared.

'Then why are you guys freaking out?' Nico said, not able to hide his exasperation.

'Piper said that she knew something Percy would want to know, so he…' Nico's curious gaze turned to Frank along with Percy's unnerved one, as he was obviously going to be the one to share the meaning of this impromptu fiasco.

'Percy got her to tell him, and she said that there had been talk that Luke wanted to get back at Percy. For stopping their deal.'

Nico immediately felt guilt flood his body, but hid it. He was getting good at hiding his emotions.

'So you're hiding Percy in _my_ room and, what, wanted me to _guard_ him?' Another silence. Percy spoke next.

'No, Nico, we're hiding _you_ in your room. Piper said Luke wanted to… Hurt you next.' Realisation dawned on Nico. Luke was going to fucking kill him. Probably with a sharpened toothbrush or something equally terrifying and prison-like.

'Effectively… Hurting all of us.' Frank said quietly after a minute. His comment puzzled Nico and distracted him for a moment; he didn't realise that Frank treasured their little trio as much as he did.

'Nico?' Percy asked for what sounded like not the first time. Nico prepared himself for a comment on how he was terrible at listening, but it was obvious Percy wasn't up to it. 'I need you to _promise _me you won't go anywhere without me or Frank, okay?' Nico nodded, and Percy pulled him into another hug, kissing the top of his head. They held each other for a moment, then Percy said he had to go, giving Frank a stern look before whisking away, closing the door behind him.

The two boys stayed in Nico's room for the rest of the day, only leaving to have lunch, when Frank not-at-all-conspicuously escorted Nico to the dining hall, where familiar dagger eyes were shot at the both of them. Though somehow, they didn't seem quite as malicious. Nico didn't have to look to see they were pitying.

Upon returning to Nico's room, the teen couldn't stop fretting.

'Why is he not back yet? You said he said a few hours, right? Maximum, a few hours?'

'Nico!' Frank half scolded-half mumbled from where he was falling asleep on Nico's bed. 'Stop pacing, it's distracting, and relax. Percy is probably just getting an extra treatment in the infirmary.' Nico kept pacing.

'Can you stop sleeping?! How about that for distracting?!' Frank's look screamed at Nico to stop pacing, which he did, but Nico couldn't relax. 'Wait, why would he be getting a special treatment?' Nico asked quietly, sorrow nearly overcoming his voice.

'Don't worry, it's not 'cos your medical skills are crap. It's because… I guess he'll just need it.'

'What do you mean?'

Frank paused, picking his words. His eyes were closed and his hands were folded behind his head, and just as Nico thought he might've fallen asleep, he spoke.

'Percy told me not to tell you, but whatever. Pipes said she had some info he'd be interested in, and once she told him, she said he'd have to pay for it.' Frank kept mumbling about what a manipulative bitch their resident psychopath — one of them, at least — was, but Nico was thinking too much to listen. _Percy's getting hurt more than usual for me? Again?!_

This time, Nico couldn't just sit back and wait for Percy to return to them, bleeding and bruised. One day, Nico knew, he wouldn't return at all. Waiting another few minutes until Frank's breaths turned into light snores, Nico opened his door, quietly shutting it behind him and thanking the gods it didn't squeak like some of the others. Creeping down the halls, Nico headed to the female quarter, where he hoped he'd be able to find Piper's room. Passing the plain-creepy nameplates drilled into the walls beside every door, Nico squinted to see. Gods, he was going too slow— Percy was no doubt in pain right now, and here he was, trying not to stub his toe in the dark! Taking a deep breath, Nico turned to take a shortcut. Looking down the main hall of the east wing, he could see the dark turn that would take him to the girls' rooms. Fighting to keep his breath steady, he could also see the door of the currently vacant men's bathroom that he'd found Percy and Octavian in.

Taking long strides, Nico held his breath and didn't even look at the door as he passed it, only intent of reaching Percy.

Shame he did that, though. He had no warning of the door swinging open and a strong, scarred arm reaching out and hurling him against the freezing tiles inside the bathroom. The teen stood up as soon as he could, and scanned the dark corners of the bathroom for his ambusher.

'Hey, cuz.' A voice said from the darkness.

* * *

****We all knew it would happen. I am sorry, though.**

**Phew, ****_nine_**** chapters, are you serious!? Geez.. Thanks to all the reviewers, you guys keep me going :D Thannk you to: ****Joseph NightShade****, and ****monster of the shadows****, and Guest Nova :3 y'all rock.**

**Sushi for all, see you soon. **

**\- TJ****


	10. Or: Pyromania, A Common Diagnosis

Percy strode down the halls of Lake's Meeting Home for the Mentally Insane to a room he was painfully familiar with, knowing the route by memory.

'Percy, wait!' Frank implored, tugging at his sleeve. Percy shook him off and broke into a run that got faster a more desperate the closer he got to the infirmary.

Percy had returned to Nico's room that evening to find Frank sleeping and his boyfriend missing. After he shook Frank awake and nearly screamed at him to please know where Nico was, the two set out searching for Nico for the second time that day. Eventually Percy went by the front lobby, praying that they wouldn't tell him Nico was in the infirmary. Or worse; that they hadn't found him yet.

But, in familiar fashion, it seemed no one was listening to or cared to answer Percy's prayers.

~ O ~

Nico had been silently screaming at the nurses to just leave him alone for God's sake, and they did a second before Percy and Frank arrived. Good thing too, otherwise there could've been quite a scene.

Frank was panting and paused at the doorway to catch his breath, but Percy had stopped at the doorway for a different reason. As Nico looked up and saw his friends, he offered a weak half-smile, but Percy's expression broke his heart.

Frank stayed at the door to keep an eye out for nurses (he knew that technically visitors wouldn't be allowed yet) as Percy walked numbly over to Nico.

Nico's nose was clearly broken, and there was a horrible red gash on the bridge. The rest of the right side of his face was badly bruised, big purple welts making his cheek and brow swell. Both eyes were darker than usual, but they didn't leave Percy as the taller teen dragged a nearby chair closer to the side of Nico's bed. Without saying a word, Percy gently took hold of Nico's hand, and lay his head down next to it on the mattress.

'I'm sorry.' Nico whispered, his voice barely audible with such a bruised throat. All Nico saw was Percy's shoulders shake, and he sniffed once. He took a shaky breath, then shook his head.

'… I should've listened to you.' Nico croaked, 'I'm sorry,' He said again.

'Stop it. It's not— It wasn't your fault.' Percy said, he voice tired and commanding at the same time. They shared a minute of silence, then, with a quiet groan of pain, Nico sat up. He pulled the hand that Percy had laid in his closer to his chest, and Percy got the hint. He leaned up and pressed his head gingerly into Nico's shoulder, and Nico did the same on Percy's. Nico watched Percy's tears fall on the hospital-grade blanket for a minute, then Frank hissed at them that nurses were coming.

'… I'll kill him,' Percy whispered.

'Stop, Percy, don't think like that.'

'I wi—'

'No you won't.' Nico paused to cough, and Percy felt bad for making him talk. Gently, Nico kissed Percy's cheek, and pushed him away.

'Come on, man.' Frank implored, tugging Percy's sleeve. The older boy just let Frank pull him away while staring at his boyfriend, who only let himself cry once Percy had left.

~ O ~

Percy continued to visit for a week, spending every single moment he had beside Nico. Some days they talked a lot, and Percy would apologise and Nico would apologise, and then they'd tell each other to stop apologising. Other days, usually when Percy could tell Nico wasn't feeling like talking, he'd just lay his head next to where he was holding Nico's hand, and they'd stay like that, mostly sleeping. At random times, Nico would stroke Percy's hair, or Percy would kiss Nico's hand, but other than that, they just stayed near each other.

The nurse said the attack was being investigated, and Percy only just stopped himself from physically harming someone because he could tell the nurse knew exactly what happened and was also pissed that it wouldn't _really_ be investigated.

Still, news had reached the outside world and by the end of the week (when visitors were _actually_ allowed), Hazel was the first new person to see Nico, other than Frank's occasional visits.

They were talking about jewels and whether birthdays really indicated anything about the person's future (which Hazel believed, and Nico did not) when Maria entered.

Nico could tell that she wanted to cover him with kisses, but was glad she had enough sense to avoid the bruises. Nico's mother was in the middle of threatening whoever did this with the _full_ force of the Mafia (Nico knew she didn't actually have any such connections, but could tell she liked to imagine it) when Hazel let out a little squeak. Nico looked over to her, recognising that sound and the nervous way she scratched her neck as when someone asked about her family, her parents in particular. Following her line of vision, he saw the man from the week before standing in the doorway.

It had taken Nico a while to realise it, even though such a weird name probably should've been enough, but when Nico first saw that man, his mother had called him Hades. The name she'd cursed and cried over for years. The name of Nico's father. Now, Maria looked to where the two kids were staring, and called the man over when she saw him.

'Tesoro, this is Hades… He's…

'I know, Mama, it's cool.' Nico made his voice sound much stronger than how he was feeling, and offered his hand to the man, who took it with a firm grasp. 'I'm Nico, sorry we couldn't have met when I was looking a little better.'

The man just grunted an awkward hello in response, not really sure how to respond to that. Nico remembered Hazel, and looked back at where she seemed to be trying to hide behind his pillows.

'Mama… Hades, this is Hazel. She's one of my friends here.' Hades raised his eyebrows in curiosity, where Maria looked a little embarrassed.

Nico was about to ask why Hades had only showed up now, but everyone suddenly jumped as Hazel sprinted from the room, keeping as much distance as possible from the adults and disappearing out the door in a second. There was a moment where they all tried to think of something to say.

'I'm sorry, you guys. She gets a little skittish sometimes, especially around new people.' Nico explained, hoping his mother and… Father would remember they are in a crazy house, and not hold it against Hazel too much. Maria blushed, her bashful expression still present, where Hades's face relaxed into a well-practice stone expression. Before Nico could ask, Hades spoke.

'It's funny you should say that… I'm her father… Too.'

~ O ~

As it turns out, Hades had been visiting Lake's Meeting long before his reason was to accompany Maria, to visit Hazel Levesque, his illegitimate daughter.

It had taken Nico most of the one hour he'd wrangled away from Percy to get this information out of Hazel, and it wasn't getting any easier.

'So… Lemme get this straight.' He said, not minding Hazel's pained expression. 'My mum is dating your— _our_ dad, who you were taken away from because… He would beat you and your mum?'

Hazel nodded, and Nico felt a horrible weight settle in his stomach. He'd never been one of the kids that was obsessed with never having their parent date again, but it looked like he'd have to have a bit chat with Maria, otherwise break out some _Yours, Mine &amp; Ours_ tricks to his reunited biological parents.

Nico talked safe topics with Hazel for a while longer, before Percy returned from his counselling session and Hazel politely excused herself.

'Hey,' Nico said as Percy dropped on the bed next to him. Percy grunted in response and rolled over to lay his head on Nico's lap, where Nico finger-combed his hair, and exercise they'd both come to find relaxing.

'Where's Frank?' Nico asked.

'He's still in the dining hall. Everyone… They were talking shit about what happened, and I guess Frank can take it better than me.' Nico didn't comment, he knew eventually someone would say he deserved it. The two boys sat for a few minutes longer, enjoying the darkness and the silence.

'Was she okay?' Percy asked.

'Yeah. But…' Nico could feel Percy frown against his leg.

'What?'

'Hazel said Hades was abusive to her and her mother.' Nico knew Percy would be smart enough to get to where Nico was looking at the situation, as he'd heard about Smelly Gabe.

'Maybe he's changed?' Percy tried, and it took a moment for Nico to comprehend what Percy had said.

'What?'

'I'm just guessing, I mean, did he seem horrible when you met him?'

'No, not really.'

'And did you mum look happy?'

'… She wasn't crying.' Nico could tell Percy rolled his eyes at Nico's evasive answer.

'So, I'm saying… You shouldn't judge this guy. I mean, he is your father, and of course, if anything starts to indicate that he's a shit of a person, then yeah, get your mum out of there. But…'

Nico shifted his legs to get Percy to sit up, which he did with a pout.

'Percy, Hazel_,_ _our friend,_ Hazel, has just told me the man my mother is dating who yes, is my father, but is also a really bad father and pretty much a _complete stranger,_ is an abusive prick. How can you tell me to ignore that?'

'_Was_ an abusive prick, and I'm not! I just mean that you shouldn't judge a person from rumours spread about them!'

'Listening to rumours is one thing, Percy, but listening to knowledge and experience and using _common sense_ is another!' Percy didn't answer, and Nico took his opportunity. 'How can you tell me to leave it until it's too late, I mean, Hazel said that guy would beat her mother with a belt until she passed out, and then Hazel would hide in a kitchen cupboard! Do you seriously want me to wait until that's _my_ mother?!'

Percy just looked at Nico for a moment, trying to figure out what to say that wouldn't sound offensive or submissive.

'Just…' Nico began, 'Can you just leave?'

Percy went to say something, but Nico spoke first. He was tired, he didn't want to talk about this.

'We can talk about it in the morning, okay? I'm just…' He sighed, 'Please, just leave.'

Percy left. Nico fell back on his bed, willing tears not to fall. So much shit had happened, and he felt bad for talking his frustrations with Hades and Maria out on Percy. Nico considered going to Percy's room and apologising, but at this time of night he'd probably get caught by a guard. Percy was much better at sneaking than him.

Despite his silent cursing, tears filled Nico's eyes and rolled down his cheeks to his ears. Percy _was_ better at sneaking. If Nico had been better at just walking without being caught, what happened with Luke would never have occurred. The thought of that terrifying night made Nico feel phantom pains that wouldn't ebb.

_Luke slammed him against the wall, and twisted Nico's arm painfully up against his back to keep him from moving. When Nico would try to hit Luke with his other arm, or twist away, Luke would pull Nico's wrist up and use his other hand to slam the teen's face against the hard tiles. _

'Stop, stop it.' Nico mumbled, rubbing his forehead that still had a faint bruise.

_Letting out a gasp of pain, Luke chuckled and fiddled with the elastic waistband of Nico's pants. He was muttering surely terrifying things, but Nico had a ringing in his ears that wouldn't go away. When Nico obviously didn't respond to something Luke said, the taller man spun the teen around and held a hand against his throat. Nico still couldn't hear what Luke was saying, he was only aware of the pounding of blood in his head and trying to gasp for air. Luke lightened his grip a little, but by the time Nico was aware of what was happening, it was already happening. _

Nico could feel himself sobbing, but he was completely silent. Too much practice hiding his pain meant that by now it would be an effort to actually make noise when he cried. Nico had curled up on his bed, arms hugged tightly to his chest and knees pulled up after that to maximise security. Quietly weeping, he fell asleep.

~ O ~

The last time Nico had a bucket of water thrown over him, it was his eighth birthday, and Bianca had been nagging him to get up so they could eat the cake and open presents, but he was using the birthday excuse to snuggle further under his covers. Bianca, being the proactive and mischievous mind she was, didn't hesitate to use the bucket method.

This memory had all but faded from Nico's mind, but was resurrected for a moment as he woke to the feeling of cold water hitting his face. Despite the cold, Nico smiled for a moment, remembering how much he laughed and chased Bianca after she'd done that. _"Well it got you out of bed, didn't it?"_

When Nico opened his sleepy eyes and saw where the water was coming from, panic and dread filled his body. Nico leapt out of his now damp bed and tore open his door. A cloud of smoke quickly rushed into his room, making Nico cough and his eyes water, but when he straightened up he saw a smut-covered Frank before he was being dragged toward the lobby, and the main exit.

Lake's Meeting was on fire.

'Wait… Wait!' Nico cried, and though Frank didn't let him go, he turned to face him for a moment.

'Where's Percy?!' Nico screamed over the sound of nearby sirens and the shouting of others rushing toward the exit.

'He's getting Hazel, Nico, he'll meet us outside!' Frank called, and the two ran out the front doors, choking on the smoke that had settled in their lungs and gasping in freezing but clean night air. Looking back, Nico saw they'd all made it out just in time. The back wing, the girls' quarters had collapsed, and the fire seemed to have herded everyone through the boy's quarters, through to the front exit. Looking back, Nico saw the ominous orange glow fill every hallway leading back into the building.

'Nico. Nico?' Frank's voice drew Nico from his shocked stupor. 'Can you go check on Hazel? Percy will be with her, but I just… I need to find out who did this.'

The idea of the fire being a manmade occurrence hadn't crossed Nico's mind yet, but the fixation of finding Percy quickly and easily overcame it. Find out how this happened later, find Percy now.

It didn't take long to find Maria, she was the one making the biggest ruckus— running around, yelling at paramedics and swearing in Italian. When she saw Nico, she hugged him like it was her last moments, and Nico began to feel the injuries he'd disrupted. With a groan of pain, he cursed the sadly temporary effects of adrenaline.

'Mama? Is Hazel okay?' He asked. Maria hesitated.

'It's… She was badly burned, Nico.' The teen frowned in confusion, rather than let tears come to his eyes. A huge part of him wanted to stay ignorant for as long as it could to the logic that was staring him in the face.

If Hazel was burned, and Percy was with her…

'Where… Where's Percy? Mama?'

Maria di Angelo looked at her son with sad eyes.

'É andato, bambino.' Nico's hesitation wasn't due to the language swap. His brain simply refused to process the words.

_He's gone, baby._

_He's gone._

* * *

****Do I even need to say that I'm sorry? Please review and tell me what you're thinking .****


	11. Blast From The Past For A New Future

****CryingWillows your reviews were awesome! Everyone, you should thank that guest for getting me off my ass (aka playing Minecraft) and posting this chapter! :D**

**Here you go, CryingWillows:**

* * *

'Tesoro ? Nico!' Maria's voice finally echoed around in Nico's brain, which was currently swamped with sadness and horror. Percy was… No, it couldn't happen. It just wouldn't.

Sniffing and ignoring the hot tears cutting streaks in the soot on his face, Nico looked up at his mother, who was looking unnecessarily concerned.

'Nico, Percy went in the ambulance with Hazel to the hospital. He's gone to the hospital with Hazel.'

There was a moment where, despite the chaos going on all around him, Nico's world became silent. He vaguely felt himself falling into his mother's arms, and soon her voice, along with all the other sounds of the world returned.

'He said to tell you he was sorry, but he knew you'd want someone with Hazel.' Nico nodded, and nodded again when Maria said she'd drive them to the hospital. Everything was numb: the wailing of sirens, the yelling of paramedics, the crunch of gravel underneath everyone's shoes, the muffled drag of the tyres, the worn doors of the hospital opening. Everything was numb until Nico realised, once again, he had to find Percy.

For a moment there, he was tempted to yell at his mother for scaring him like that, but knew it wouldn't accomplish anything and was just overcome by the relief and exhaustion of the whole situation.

They were at the hospital, and it was only then Nico noticed Frank had come with them in Maria's old car. Despite Nico being so out of it, Frank had been especially quiet and aloof. Nico wondered if he'd found out anything about the fire. Now, Frank was being ushered by Maria and a nurse into a small room, leaving Nico in the foyer. _Frank must've gotten burned,_ the realisation came over him, but Nico didn't really feel anything. Percy was back on his mind.

'Excuse me?' Nico asked the blonde that had taken the other nurse's place at the reception. 'I'm looking for a friend of mine who just came in, Hazel? Hazel Levesque?' The blonde hummed and just tapped her finger on the guest register. With a soft _oh_, Nico signed his name and looked back to the where the blonde was typing.

'Levesque… S-Q-U-E?' She asked, and Nico said yes. The blonde sighed.

'Sorry, hun, if she just came in then it'll be a few hours 'til I can tell you which room she went in for sure.' The nurse said, giving Nico a sympathetic look. One last attempt.

'She has really curly brown hair? She's, like, half-black, and probably came in here with my friend Percy? He's taller than her and he's got black hair and green eyes?' Nico asked, fighting to keep his voice from breaking from both nervousness and the annoyed look the nurse was giving him, though the grimace disappeared when he mentioned Percy.

'Percy?' She asked, confusion evident on her face, 'like, _Perseus?_' Nico nodded, not really knowing why this was important.

Without another word, the nurse stood up and began walking down the nearest corridor, and Nico followed only when she called out for him to.

'Do you know where they are?' He followed her to the elevator, where she pressed the _Up_ button.

'No, not exactly, but if you're friend is with Percy, then we better find them. You guys are from the fire that's been called in, right? Lake's Meeting?' She asked before Nico could investigate why she'd want to find Percy so badly, or how she knew they were from Lake's Meeting, and Nico nodded.

'Alrighty then, Burns Unit it is… Hopefully.' She declared, and hit Level 6 on the panel. The two were silent as they rode up, until Nico couldn't help it. He was never one for subtlety anyway.

'Do you know Percy?' He asked, and the blonde fixed him a side-eye.

'I do, actually. You could say we're old friends, I guess.'

'How?' Nico asked, worried he might strike a nerve, but was relieved with the blonde simply smiled.

'We met at summer camp, first, as kids. Man, we got up to so much trouble,' She reminisced, and the two of them stepped off onto the very busy level that was the burns unit. 'For a while we went to the same school near Long Island, but then we went our separate ways for the end of high school.' This explanation was interrupted a few times by her shouting to other nurses things along the lines of "Yo! Latina teen?!" to which she sometimes received vague directions.

Eventually, Percy and the nurse — Annabeth, he caught on her violet name tag— turned into a less crowded corridor, and she could speak clearly while peeking at the detail forms outside each door.

'The next time I saw him was here, but it wasn't exactly a very happy reunion…' Nico didn't want to pry. He knew it would be weird to ask, and since Percy hadn't told him much about anything like this, it was probably something he didn't want Nico knowing. _Still…_

'Why was that?' Nico asked, trying to put on a casual tone. The blonde hesitated.

'Um, I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to talk about what people get put in here for…' Before Nico could try to ask again, he caught sight of two very familiar people through a window of one of the private rooms. Throwing open the door and ignoring Annabeth's protests, Nico stopped for a second to make sure he was seeing Percy. His Percy.

The next few seconds were a blur, but the next thing Nico knew was he was in Percy's arms, and Percy was brushing away tears on Nico's cheeks, crooning to him that everyone was fine. All of the anxiety that had flooded Nico's body when he thought Percy was dead had returned for a moment in the form of shock when he saw Percy in front of him.

Nico didn't want to let go, but Percy pushed the shorter teen away only so he could pull him into a heart-wrenching kiss. It seemed Percy had suffered a little separation anxiety too.

'Well, Seaweed Brain.' A female voice said from the doorway, and there was a moment of silence before Percy seemingly recognised the voice and whipped his head toward the doorway, shock evident on his face.

'… You know you owe me twenty bucks, right?' Annabeth teased, a grin coming to both teens' faces as Percy rushed forward and caught the girl in a bear hug, spinning her around. Annabeth laughed and roughed up Percy's already-crazy hair in greeting, and when Percy set her down, they quickly got to catching up.

Nico turned to where a familiar brunette was lying on the hospital gurney, feeling guilty for a moment for ignoring Hazel, but saw no need to apologise as she was peacefully asleep. Her face was a little scratched up, and there were bandages wrapping her left arm and shoulder, which was set elegantly on the flawless bedspread, an IV in each wrist.

Nico… Nico felt nothing and so much at the same time. There was the shock of having the place Nico had come to call home _burned _down, and if Frank is to be listened to, on purpose. Then, realising who this Annabeth is, who he'd originally been led to believe was a friend of Percy's on the guard team at Lake's Meeting, but is actually a childhood friend and nurse at a hospital that Percy had been admitted to for a mystery reason. Then, all of the emotional turmoil of thinking Percy was… Gone, but seeing him here, a little scratched up, but otherwise fine.

Having his mother dating a possible asshole seemed trivial now.

Turning away from Hazel's sleeping form for a moment, Nico watched Annabeth as she chided Percy about a bet they'd apparently made ages ago, obviously something to do with Percy's sexuality, and how the blonde had won it and he needed to pay up _or else._

Nico watched the two, Annabeth trying to hold a threatening face, Percy laughing at her attempt, and feeling like he was intruding. Annabeth had said they were old friends, anyway. He'd only known Percy for a few months.

Sighing at this horrible feeling, Nico told himself to stop being so negative. They'd all just survived a major catastrophe!

Oh, well, actually on that note, 'Hey, Perce?' Nico said, getting Percy's and Annabeth's attention, but not speaking loud enough to wake Hazel.

'Yeah?' Percy asked, giving Nico a smile. Nico had sat down on the small couch on the other side of Hazel's bed, thanking the fact that Hades probably had private health cover for his daughter.

'I guess you'd wanna know… Jason and Piper didn't make it, and Luke's missing.'

Nico had always known he had a talent for darkening the atmosphere of a room, but from the silence that followed his announcement, it seemed this was a show stopper.

'How… Who told you?' Percy asked.

'My mum. When we were driving here.' That was true. And with that, Nico turned back to Hazel, softly taking her good hand in his. Percy and Annabeth resumed talking, though quieter now, but Nico didn't have the energy to spare to listen in.

Eventually Annabeth was paged to get back to the nurse's station, and excused herself. When Percy turned around, Nico was fast asleep, holding his sister's hand.

~ O ~

Nico was having the loveliest dream.

Though, it didn't start out great. He'd woken up (ha, sleeping in a dream) because Lake's Meeting was on fire, and Frank had dragged him outside, where his mum had told him Percy was dead. Yeah, that bit sucked. Then, she told him he wasn't actually dead, that he was just at the hospital with Hazel. That bit sucked even more, though he supposed it could've been worse if he'd had time to get over the shock of _thinking_ Percy was dead. Gods, whoever writes these stupid dreams must be really sadistic. Nico reminded himself to later curse his subconsciousness.

But then, Nico had gone to the hospital where his mum went off with Frank, and Nico met Annabeth, a nurse who knew Percy from ages ago. They all caught up and it was all very happy and Nico remembered his mum had told him Piper and Jason were dead and them _bam!_ Random dream jump, and Nico was surrounded by what his dream-self recognised as the sheets from his old bed. _Hmm, nice ending,_ he mused.

Gods, it felt _so real_…

Wait.

Nico's eyes snapped open, and he was assaulted by the sight of his old room. His room. In New York.

The teen sat up as fast as he could for someone who'd just woken up, and stared all around him. The curtains were drawn down, but Nico could see it was far into the day. His dresser was the same, and since he'd never really decorated much else of his room, that was all the same too. The only thing that told him Lake's Meeting wasn't a dream was his missing video game posters.

Also, Percy bursting into his room, dressed only in pyjama bottoms.

'Nico! Glad you're awake, I have _the best_ news!' Percy didn't hesitate to leap onto Nico's bed, kiss him (despite Nico's "morning breath!" protests) and race back out again.

'Did… Did I die?' Nico asked the air.

Getting out of bed, Nico made his way into the kitchen, where his mother and Percy were mixing up what looked like pancake batter.

'How did I get here?' Nico demanded before his mother or boyfriend could distract him.

Maria put down her bowl and wooden spoon and offered her son a warm smile.

'After the fire, we went to the hospital to see Hazel. You fell asleep there, and Percy helped bring you home.' Nico nodded in understanding, not really understanding. All of that happened?

Nico looked down and saw he was wearing his sanatorium whites, however soot-stained they'd become. The fire happened. Percy was alive. Hazel and Frank were alive. Luke had run off and Piper and Jason were dead.

Nico nodded again, understanding.

Maria went back to the pancakes, knowing Percy would want to share his news.

Nico took a moment to sit down and absorb everything that had happened, and noticed the couch had extra blankets on it. _Percy must've stayed the night,_ Nico thought with a little smile. Said freeloader dropped down next to Nico and pulled his boyfriend into a hug.

'You—' and a kiss, 'You said you had news?' Percy grinned.

'Yes, but first I need sustenance.'

Nico had heard a lot from Percy — and even from Frank — about Percy's obsession with blue food, but Nico didn't think he'd seen anyone happier — _ever_ — about dye-filled pancakes. Maria took it as a testimony to her cooking while Nico recalled something Frank had said a long time ago. _We're all in here for a reason._ The teen chuckled to himself at the idea of someone being put in a crazy house for being obsessed with coloured food.

The trio ate in contented silence, Maria's ancient radio softly serenading them from the kitchen.

A bit into his second pancake, a thought struck Nico.

'Wait… Shouldn't we be back at…' He was going to say Lake's Meeting, but remembered exactly what was left of his former home. Maria looked up, a curious expression on her face, whereas Percy caught onto what Nico was trying to say immediately. It felt like they'd escaped from a prison, but here they were, eating blue pancakes rather than being on the run or turning themselves back in.

'Well,' Percy said, setting down his knife and fork, 'that's actually my news. Since everyone at Lake's Meeting were sort of scattered about last night — some at the hospital, some with family, some left alone,' Nico could feel Percy's sadness at the idea of a helpless invalid wondering around in the night around the smouldering ruins of Lake's Meeting, but squeezed his hand under the table to get him to continue, 'it was first priority to simply relocate everyone as quickly as possible.' No one mentioned Luke, and how he hadn't been found yet.

'So, all through the night, the investigators were going through the online database of Lake's Meeting, deciding were everyone would go before collecting them from the hospitals or families…' Percy trailed off, and a horrifying thought hit Nico. Percy and him couldn't be separated, not by different institutions! Were they seriously going to be split up?!

'Our cases got reviewed, Neeks.' Percy looked up from his lap to Nico, giving him a huge grin and totally throwing Nico's suspicions off.

'We're free to go, Nico. All the Level Ones.'

Nico looked between Percy and his mother, both of which were grinning madly. After a moment, Nico joined them, practically throwing himself into Percy's arms for a victory hug, both of them laughing with delight. It was a few minutes before Nico could make a clear thought, but it seemed Percy had already thought of it.

'Wait, what about Frank?' Percy gave a lopsided smile.

'Since he hadn't had an episode in so long, I guess he was demoted to Level One status as well.' Nico could've laughed at the word "demoted" being used in a way that it meant the outcome was good, but Percy kissed him instead. For the first time in a while, Nico allowed himself to feel.

* * *

****Ok, yes, this story is coming to an end, but I swear it'll be with a bang, not a whimper (ha, random poetry reference). K?**

**Also, I'm craving a sex scene. Don't gimme that look, I know you are too. I'll see what I can fit in…**

**Ciao for now, TJ****


	12. Talking Is Good

****Soo, I know that last chapter was a bit short, but I think I made up for it in this one… This one's a bit of a filler, with not much action, but there's some heavy dialogue, so I hope you enjoy :)**

**Thanks to: monster of the shadows and CryingWillows (Guest) ! Me loves you guys!**

* * *

Nico and Percy had stayed at the di Angelo's for a week, before moving into an apartment of their very own further south from the hustle and bustle of central New York, in Sayreville. Still it was busy and loud all the time, Nico was still on medication and neither of them had seen Hazel or Frank yet (or Hades, for that matter), but the two were beyond happy. They had each other, and as long as they had that, they'd get along just fine.

As a celebration for the boys' first night in their own place, Hazel and Frank were coming over, and, if she was free, Annabeth would attend their little party as well (she lived in the same building, in fact, so they all had high hopes).

It was around five in the afternoon, Frank had already been there for most of the day, first moving boxes to their designated rooms, then moving furniture around at Nico's behest. Percy was in the tiny kitchen that looked straight into the living room (and therefore into every other room) and was admiring Frank's quickly waning patience. The two had been at it for hours, and now both Frank and Percy were convinced Nico was just trying to see what it would take to make Frank snap. Percy would laugh every once in a while at Nico's back-and-forth requests, then snigger more at the dagger eyes Frank would shoot him.

'Hey man,' He consoled when Frank was heaving a small table from one side of the room to the other. 'Happy wife, happy life. Everything you're doing is helping me out later on, Frankinator.'

With that, Frank dropped the table with a shit-eating grin, and left to snag some chips.

'Hey!' Nico chided, pretty much appearing out of nowhere and scaring the crap out of the two.

'Geez, Perce, get wifey a cat collar or something.' Frank said, to which Nico ignored and just slapped Frank's hand, which still held a stolen crisp.

'No eating yet!' Nico insisted, and when Frank gave Percy a Help-Me-Out-Man look, Percy just responded with an expression of almost comical hopelessness. Nico strutted out of the room, and into the single bedroom.

'Frank!' He called out after him, 'can you get that last box and bring it in here?'

Percy resigned from dip-mixing duty when there was a soft knock at the door, and when he answered it, Hazel was standing there, wearing a very modest but still party-able outfit, blushing like a teen. She said a quiet "Hi, Percy," and hugged him, but Percy noticed she was smiling brighter than usual. More open. Honest.

A crash interrupted the two, and they turned to see Frank standing frozen in the thin hallway, obviously about to enter the room Nico was in when he saw Hazel at the door.

'Hazel…' Frank began, but Percy knew he'd seen what he saw. Hazel was wearing her hair down, and slightly over her face, but it didn't exactly hide the scarring that littered her left cheek and brow. Easily ignoring Frank's shocked silence, Hazel trotted down the hallway and wrapped her petite arms around as much of Frank as she could.

'Hey Frank, how are you?' She asked, smile beaming. Frank winced, but not because of Hazel, Frank looked almost… Ashamed.

Nico chose that moment to appear, characteristically making everyone jump, except, it seemed, Hazel.

'Hazel!' He cried, hugging her and kissing her cheek, making her blush even more. Percy closed the door and joined the trio just in time for greetings to be shared. Nico was holding one of Hazel's hands, both of them smiling like mischievous siblings, while Frank was still gawking at Hazel's face.

Eventually he broke the silence by leaping forward and gently taking hold of Hazel's face with his giant hands to carefully lean in and look closer.

'What happened?' He demanded, though gently. 'W-we were at the hospital, y-you were fine!' Nico and Percy saw suddenly how pained Frank's expression was, but Hazel calmly laid her hands on Frank's. Nico knew Frank had stayed by Hazel's side while she was in hospital, and when she'd woken up they'd become a lot closer, but he was overjoyed to see how comfortable Hazel was with such a big guy in such close quarters.

'Last check up, it suddenly got infected. I— None of us really knew how, but I guess it was either really bad or I had a really shoddy surgeon,' She joked, but Frank's face of matronly concern didn't disappear. Percy took the second to go stand by Nico, and take his hand in his own.

'Was it…?'

'Yeah,' Hazel finished, 'they're pretty sure it had something to do with the fire.'

Frank was still leaning in close to Hazel, his hands on her cheeks, staring into her eyes.

_Gods, _Percy thought, discreetly rolling his eyes, _is this what it was like watching me and Nico? Do I have to shove a stick up this guy's ass or what?_

'… It was me.' Frank said, barely a whisper. _Okay, moment's gone,_ thought Percy.

'What?' Nico asked, where Percy laid a hand on his old friend's shoulder. Percy didn't seem surprised at all…

'You knew?' Nico whispered to his boyfriend. The look Percy gave was clear. _I suspected._

'What do you mean, Frank?' Hazel asked in a voice that meant she already knew the answer, but wanted to hear it out loud anyway.

'It was me,' Frank repeated, brushing a tentative thumb over Hazel's scarred cheek. 'I set Lake's Meeting on fire.'

Hazel placed her hand on Frank's and leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. Percy still hadn't said anything, and Nico noticed that tears were forming in Frank's eyes. He frowned. It was almost disorienting to see such a stoic guy crying.

A few more moments passed in silence, before it was broken.

'… Thank you.' Hazel said clearly and without falter, making everyone look to her for clarification. She repeated the words at Frank's bewildered expression.

'But, but I did th—' Hazel grabbed both of Frank's hands and lowered them from her face.

'You didn't do anything to harm me, Frank.' She interrupted. 'In fact, you helped me.' Frank couldn't tear his watery gaze away from Hazel's scars, and Nico and Percy were only waiting and watching with bated breath.

'I hated it there.' She confessed, tears of her own gathering. 'I really did. I mean, I love you guys, but I wasn't happy… At the hospital, that night, when all of our cases were reviewed, my medication was changed. Turns out all the pills I was taking were clashing, and doing me more harm than good.' She attempted a laugh, but it was weak and humourless. Neither Percy nor Nico had said anything, and it was clear Frank was still unconvinced.

'… I prob'ly would've killed myself sooner or later, so re—' This time, Frank didn't hesitate to wrap his big arms around Hazel, and hold her tight.

'Don't ever say that, don't ever do that to me,' He was mumbling, and though Frank was obviously still upset, Hazel smiled because she'd been able to shift his attention from guilt back to concern.

Nico caught the sneaky smile, and flashed one of his own to Percy, who beamed back. It seemed everything was okay, for now (so long as the cops didn't find out about Frank, that is).

A brisk knock at the door was enough of an excuse for Nico and Percy to excuse themselves, and let Annabeth in. She'd brought the pizza, but nearly dropped the boxes when she stepped over the threshold.

'Oh dear Gods…' The blonde gasped. Percy and Nico looked back down the hall where she was staring in horror, and saw Hazel and Frank kissing passionately. Annabeth spun around to the boys, fear suddenly taking over her features.

'This isn't gonna be a party where I'm painfully single and everyone's making out around me, is it!?' Nico couldn't help but laugh, and Percy soon followed his example. They walked back into the kitchen, Annabeth still trying to get them to see her pout, when Percy declared: 'Okay everyone, and by everyone, we mean Frazel—'

'Excuse me, _"Frazel"_?' Frank interrupted. Percy fixed him a Get-With-The-Times look.

'Yes, geez, your ship name. Frank plus Hazel equals "Frazel"?' Percy explained, then continued. 'Let it be known there shall be no excessive kissing, snogging, smooching, pecking, canoodling, osculating or bussing of any kind for the duration of this celebration.' One glance at Frank's raised eyebrow made Percy continue.

'… And if you want to fuck, please wait till the— I mean, all single persons are gone, and for the love of the gods, not in Nico's and my bed!'

The silence that followed Percy's announcement was clearly the closest to verbal agreement any of them would give, so Percy simply nodded and flashed a characteristic grin, skipping back to the kitchen.

Frank and Hazel resumed "osculating" and Nico turned to Annabeth to give her a proper greeting. In the days that Percy and Nico spent at Maria's place, Nico had become… Not jealous, but just a little uncomfortable and unsure of this new old friend. One day he _may_ have been looking through Percy's texts, when Annabeth messaged. Nico — stupidly — responded, and the two actually ended up chatting until hours later Percy came to look for his phone, and instead found one very won-over Nico, giggling on his bed. Later, Annabeth confessed that she immediately knew it was Nico trying to impersonate Percy, because as much of a lazy texter Percy may be, no one actually used "2nite" anymore, that is, if they ever did.

The five of them were not yet half way through a movie (Nico didn't even remember the name, something about some demigod kid, son of a sea god) and the night was already turning into a bust.

'Gods help me if there's a sequel…' Nico muttered, ignoring Frank and his half-sister on the other end of the small couch.

Turning the volume down, Nico nudged Percy, who was fighting off sleep.

'We should do something else.' Percy nodded. Annabeth was on her phone, sitting with her back against the couch and checking in with the nurses back at HQ, but took a second to turn around.

'Is "osculating" even a word?'

Percy hesitated.

'Of course it is!'

Frank and Hazel looked over.

'You made it up, didn't you.' Nico declared. Percy gave everyone a disbelieving, hurt and incredulous look, to which none were swayed. Finally, he simply waved a hand in Annabeth's direction.

'Look it up on that device-y thing you have, see if I'm lying.'

'It's called a phone, Percy. You have one.' Percy just huffed and the five sat in contented though competitive silence as Annabeth Googled the word.

'Huh.' She exclaimed after a few moments. Percy was already doing his victory speech (gloating) as Annabeth explained how it was just a very old and uncommon word for kissing. Everyone laughed at Percy, then a little more as Annabeth swiftly made fun of him, and as the laughter died down, Nico took his opportunity.

'So, how'd you two meet anyway?'

Percy and Annabeth turned to Nico, equally inquisitive expressions on their faces, as Frank and Hazel looked to Percy, also curious.

'Well,' Percy began, 'we met as kids a—'

'Oh yeah, yeah,' Nico said, hating to interrupt, but knowing Percy would be trying to stall. 'Annabeth told me that, but I'm more curious about the later times…?'

Hazel and Frank could tell Nico was after something in particular, so neither of them interjected to ask for the backstory, which Nico was immensely grateful for. Percy gave a What-Are-You-Up-To look to Nico for a moment, but then Annabeth began talking.

'Well, I think since you've been with Percy so long, it'd be easier if he'd explain the bulk, I guess.' She said, and as Nico looked back at Percy, he saw Percy was rubbing the back of his neck— a sign of uncomfortableness that Nico had come to notice when Percy was asked to talk about his past. The hand quickly dropped when everyone else looked back at Percy, but instead began fiddling with Percy's _N_ necklace, still a sign of distress. Nico could tell Frank was about to pipe up for his friend, say he didn't have to talk about it, But Percy beat him to it.

'… It's kind of hard to talk about… I mean, we have a known pyromaniac in the building!—' Nico wasn't fooled by the effective segue. '— Surely the story behind that is more interesting!' Percy laid back into the couch, folding his hands behind his head, obviously relieved he'd been able to shift — most of — the room's attention.

'As soon as Frankie here gives us some insight to his latest freak out, I'll explain… The rest… That.'

The room turned to Frank, who shuffled in his place uncomfortably for a bit, obviously trying to decide where and how to begin.

'Well, that night I was feeling especially jumpy, y'know, with Percy being in hospital, then Nico getting chucked in there… It was all just wearing on my nerves a little.' Frank had put his arm back around Hazel's shoulders, and Nico couldn't help but think they looked perfect together.

'So, um…' Frank laughed nervously, knowing what he'd say would sound _properly_ crazy, but then remembered where the majority of the people in the room had come from, and didn't feel so alienated.

'Those voices in my head were practically screaming at me now, but it felt different for some reason.'

'Different how?' Percy asked. Of course he'd be interested in Frank's journey of recovery, and Nico realised he mustn't have had an update form his friend since before the fire. Percy was obviously worried Frank was still a little Level Two-ish.

'I dunno… They just felt, well, on one hand, more real…? But also kind of weaker…' Frank shook his head, trying to clear his head and gather his thoughts. 'I just had a feeling that tonight they were leaving. So, despite what Reyna had told me about ignoring them, I talked back. That night, we en— _I_ ended up making a deal.' Frank lifted his eyes to look at everyone except Hazel, his darkened gaze lingering a moment on Percy.

'They kept telling me how terrible Piper and Jason were, and… How they had to pay. They deserved it. Luke, too, but…' With a sigh, Frank continued. 'I agreed that if I did this, if I gave them justice, then the voices would leave me alone… I'd never done this before, and if anything backfired I could've really been fucked.'

'… What did you do?' Nico asked. Not answering, Frank reached over and took hold of Hazel's hand, squeezing tight, savouring the feeling.

'What did you do, Frank?' Percy asked, a bit sterner. Frank bit his lip, something none of them had ever seen him do.

'I went to Piper's room and grabbed a broom from a janitor's closet on the way there, along with some cleaning chemicals that were labelled flammable. I went into Piper's room, and the two of them were sleeping. I poured most of it on the ground, leaving a trail to the door. Then I shut the door, and barred it with the broom. By this stage I knew I had to hurry, so I left the canister outside Luke's door, and lit a trial I'd made from the end of the corridor, to give me time to wake Percy.' Frank looked down into his lap, shame clear in his eyes. Nico noticed he was clenching and unclenching his hands out of force of habit, and Nico remembered how only Frank's hands had been burnt that night. 'The lighter was in the janitor's uniform pocket, with a pack of cigarettes.'

There was a minute of silence for everyone to absorb what they'd just heard. Then, in the thickest part of the silence, Percy spoke.

'… Guess smoking really does kill, huh?' He said softly. After a second of Did-He-Really-Just-Say-That? silence, Hazel burst out laughing but tried to hold it in, so it just sounded like she'd blown her nose. If Percy's joke was too inappropriate to laugh at, then everyone was laughing with Hazel.

'Wait, wait,' Nico began once the hooting had died down, 'if you and Percy were right there, then why didn't Percy get me?'

'Frank and I both knew you'd want someone to get Haze out safely, and I could tell Frank was a little shaken up for some reason. I guessed it was just because he'd been running from the fire.' Percy answered, but Frank looked up and spoke again.

'I let Percy get Hazel because Hazel's room was just ahead and they could take the back entrance as an exit—' Percy nodded at Frank's questioning glance, assuring him that's what he'd done, '— I got you Nico, because if Percy had gone back to where your room was on the other side of the guys quarters, he might've heard Jason and Piper.'

The tense silence was back.

'Well,' Annabeth stated, bringing everyone's attention to her for a change, 'Frank held up his end of the deal, out with it Perce.'

Percy whinged for a bit about various loopholes that meant he wouldn't have to share, but the communal chant of "Story! Story! Story!" eventually broke him.

'Okay! Okay, guys!' Percy said, calming them all down. 'Backstory: Annabeth and I met at summer camp, we were total hooligans, went to school together for a while, but then split up around the start of high school.' Percy waited for everyone's affirmative nods before continuing.

'Okay, I tried to off myself.' Percy took a casual swig of whatever he was drinking now, as the torrent of questions began. Eventually through all of the protesting, Percy achieved silence again, and with a satisfied smirk, began from the start.

'Around high school, my mum was really struggling because I was showing signs of dyslexia and ADD and stuff, so I was jumping schools a lot. Eventually we got to New York, and we moved in with this pig of a guy— _Gabe_, though I called him Smelly Gabe, since he was pretty much a walking, talking, alcoholic, 300 dairy-cow farm.' Annabeth chuckled a bit, remembering the tales of Smelly Gabe from the summer camp that felt like a lifetime ago.

'Basically, as I got older, Gabe became more abusive.' Swig. 'It started off with my mum, him pushing her around, her paying for everything when Gabe didn't do shit except drink and yell at us with his buddies… So I started stepping in, I figured I could just show him how to treat my mum properly and we'd all be happier and get along better.' Swig. 'Guess Gabe didn't like that… My mum always worked long hours to make the money we needed, so after school I was alone with Gabe a lot. He started hitting me around, saying that I was always being such an insolent brat… And, uh,' Percy looked into his now-empty cup, and when he put it down, Nico seized his hand rather than letting Percy stall and make another drink. Percy caught the action and flashed a grateful smile, squeezing Nico's hand tighter and tighter as he spoke.

'It all got pretty bad, and I was missing a lot of school. That stressed my mum out more and made me feel worse, which gave Gabe more reason to feel the need to punish me… 'Ventually it became proper beatings, and one time when his poker buddies were over, one of them — real creepy guy, I never even heard his name — suggested that they have a little more fun than just betting the same things over and over.'

Percy looked down into his lap, but the silence he left behind wasn't awkward. Everyone was just letting Percy take his time, which he was immensely grateful for.

'Gabe said he'd hurt my mum if I told her, or anyone. So I never did… That was the first _deal_ I ever made. Or should I say, became a part of… Things carried on like that for a while, and if anything I tried to be better. I was going to school, I got a job and gave Gabe all the money, I stayed out of the way, but he got worse. It didn't take his poker buddies coming around for him to use me like that anymore, and I'm pretty sure in all that mess he got a couple of new friends over and they paid to use me too.' Percy attempted a laugh, like Hazel had done earlier that night just before she said she probably would've killed herself.

'What happened next?' Frank asked, as if he was asking about a football game. Nico flinched at his tone, then realised pity or special treatment was the last thing Percy wanted after telling them he'd gone through all this, then thanked Frank silently for knowing Percy so well.

'I couldn't take it. I found out my mum was only dating Gabe because of his connections to get me into the special school I was attending, and figured she was better off without me.'

Percy paused for a moment, and like before, no one spoke before him.

'There was this pool, in our apartment complex, and, man, I loved it. You guys know me, you know I love swimming, love water… I figured that'd be the best way to go.' He paused again and Nico started to doubt whether Percy was ready to talk about this. Percy's face took on a scarily blank expression, like Frank had appeared when he started explaining how he'd burned Jason and Piper alive.

'Gabe had used zip-ties on me before, and Gods know they're impossible to get out of, so I grabbed two, and went down to the pool in my swimming trunks so it wouldn't look suspicious for a while— we weren't exactly cosy with our neighbours, but every time I'd pass someone in the hallway or elevator, they'd ask me if I was that kid swimming all the damn time.' Percy laughed softly at the memory, then continued.

'I did my ankles, then with a bit of fiddling my hands behind my back.' The confident smirk that Percy perpetually wore had begun to fade with replaying these memories, and Nico's hand was starting to hurt.

'It was so weird…' Percy said quietly, 'I had my feet in the pool, and it felt the same as ever, and even though I was just about to try and drown myself, just being in the water made me think that for some reason I wouldn't die. I've always felt that way about water, actually… The next three minutes were the only time I didn't.' His voice had become cold enough to make Nico shiver, but if Percy noticed, he didn't let on.

'I pushed myself in, and in two seconds I need air. It wasn't like when I'd usually warm up and could hold my breath for a few minutes, I'd just come from making dinner for Gabe and then hopped in the pool. In two seconds, I needed to breathe, and in three seconds I was at the bottom of the pool. I started to struggle, knowing that I'd want to inhale in a few moments, but knowing that would mean I'd die.' With a wistful laugh, Percy cursed his younger self.

'After hitting the bottom, I was probably only fully conscious for about another ten seconds, but my mind was racing so fast it felt like I'd had an hour to think about how my life was ending… First, it was panic, and me telling myself I could've paddled up to the surface if only my hands weren't behind my back. Then I stopped freaking out, and reminded myself I'd wanted this, and any way would've been difficult, and a little painful at some point— it was then my body felt like it was on fire, and I breathed in despite all the voices in my head telling me not to. Just reflex, I guess… I coughed up the last of my air, and laid back for a few seconds, looking up at the underwater view I'd seen a hundred times before.' Seemingly out of his trance, Percy straightened up and relaxed his grip on Nico's hand as much as he could.

'The last thing I remember was feeling really peaceful and warm, then darkness.' Strangely enough, Percy smiled nostalgically with his next words. 'I remember the last thing I saw was my own reflection staring back at me from the surface of the pool… It was good to know that if I had died, I really did look as peaceful as I felt.'

'Save for the zip-ties?' Nico asked with a raised eyebrow, to which Percy chuckled.

'Yes, except for the fact that I looked like some poor Mafia victim.' There was a bit of light laughter from the room, then Hazel spoke up.

'So how did you re-meet Annabeth?'

'Here's the thing; the next thing I know, I'm coughing up liquid fire and getting repeatedly snogged by the old, hell, _ancient_ lady that lived on the same floor next to us.' There was a communal "Ew!" and Annabeth saying the lady would've _osculated_ Percy, if she was that old fashioned, which earned the nurse more laughter.

'So,' Percy continued, 'I'm given the kiss of life by Jesus' grandma—' Nico shuddered, reminding himself later to only kiss Percy when he'd had a few showers, '— and then carted off to the hospital where—'

'—Where _I_ was a trainee and one of my earliest assignments was treating my friend who had struggled _so hard_ against the zip-ties he'd _put on himself_ that he cut open his wrists.' Percy held his refilled cup up to Annabeth with a big grin, ignoring the chastising tone she was using toward him.

'Yeah, I mean, I woke up and I was covered in blood which was when I got _properly_ terrified, because I'd always thought slitting your wrists was a horrible way to die.' In amongst Frank and Annabeth teasing Percy about how drowning was _such_ a better way to go, Percy caught Nico's hand again and gave a reassuring squeeze.

'So what happened after that?' Nico asked, not able to meet Percy's eyes.

'The rest is history. I was sent to Lake's Meeting, met all you guys, blady-blah.' Everyone nodded in understanding, except Nico, who felt there was something missing from Percy's abrupt ending.

'What about your mum?' He asked, and the room became quiet and tense again. Percy gripped Nico's hand a little tighter and caught his boyfriend's gaze before Nico could look away.

'She, uh, about three months after I went to Lake's Meeting and she moved out and broke up with Gabe, someone bore into the apartment and when she said she'd called the cops… The guy shot her.' The silence that flowed wasn't tense or comfortable, it was simply devoid of sound. Nico squeezed Percy's hand, and he squeezed back. Such a simple gesture, but it gave a greatly needed amount of strength to both of them.

'My sister died getting my birthday cake and since I felt it was my fault I cut my wrists… My mum found me in time and I was taken to the hospital then here.' Nico suddenly declared. It wasn't as detailed or as emotional as the other stories, but it was how he wanted to say it. Percy smiled at Nico, who gave a relieved smile back.

* * *

****Aww, I'm still falling in love with these characters even more now. I'm sorry, is that even allowed? Now I feel bad for wrapping this story up. Uhh, I think three chapters to go. Guys! ****Important Notice:**** now is the time to ask me any questions about pieces of backstory I forgot to add in, like details about the fire, or even other character's backstories if you like. Please comment and ask me, and I'll include the answer at the start of the next chapter so everyone else can get it! Also, please tell me if you'd like a companion story set when Percy was being abused by Gabe. I've got that stuck in my mind now, and I know it's been done before, but whatever.**

**\- Sushi for all, TJ****


	13. You Know What Chapter 13 Means, Lovelies

**** *wicked cackle* Chapter 13, my lovelies… You know what that means… TIME FOR A DEATH! :D Who's ready to say goodbye to someone, got your eulogies ready? Okay? Okay.****

* * *

Nico had noticed Percy and gang had a bit of an unnecessary habit for throwing parties for things that were no big deal. Like, excessive anniversary-type celebrations. So, Nico had sternly told Percy that there would _not_ be a celebration for Percy and Nico being in their apartment for a whole week. Nico had even got Frank and hazel to testify that he'd told them strictly no celebrations, as he was sure Percy would try to plan something behind his back. For you see, Nico was determined to be the one to make Percy laugh with delight and surprise this time, and something as trivial as a week-versary was a perfect starting point.

Nico silently unlocked the door to his and Percy's apartment and walked slowly, so as to not make a noise, into the kitchen, hoping to maybe surprise Percy for what wouldn't be the first time that night.

To Nico's dismay, but also in a heartwarming moment, he saw the kitchen was a mess, the telltale signs of Percy trying to cook something everywhere.

'Perce…' Nico said quietly, a bemused smile on his face. Percy must be in the bedroom, Nico devised, but as he walked around the kitchen bench (which was covered with flour and handprints) Nico jumped as his foot hit something. Looking down at his now flour-dusted shoe, Nico had kicked a metal bowl that had dropped onto the ground. Nico frowned. Why would Percy do that then not clean it up?

'Percy?' He called out again, a little more concerned. Was Percy feeling sick? That would throw a spanner in the night's works— Nico's thoughts were interrupted again by another strange noise, it sounded metallic, and was coming form the other side of the room, beyond the kitchen bench. Nico began to walk over to it, but just before he could see what the cause of the noise was, a hand wrapped around Nico's mouth, and he tasted chemical on his lips and wafting into his nose. Nico struggled as hard as he could, panic building, but the other arm had wrapped itself around Nico's middle, so he couldn't move his arms. As Nico's eyelids began to close, the sound became more panicked, and Nico placed it in his mind. It was the sound of handcuffs dragging on metal.

~ O ~

Nico's head wasn't working right. As soon as he began to come to, he could tell because it felt like his brain had been coated in tar, and then chucked in the ocean. Nico fought to lift his head from the ground, and when he felt his hands tied behind his back — _when did that happen? —_ settled for getting to his knees. For a moment, Nico thought his eyesight had been damaged by whatever rendered him unconscious, but the felt fabric on his face and realised he was just blindfolded.

'Percy?' He croaked, his throat dry and painful. The noise sounded again, this time more panicked than before and was accompanied by a light grunt and the sound of shifting limbs. Nico could feel his heartbeat in his head, but forced himself to stay calm.

'Percy?' He asked again. The metal chain sound returned, as well as two grunts. _Ni-co. _Nico could tell it was Percy, and he could tell that was the word, he just could.

''Ts all right, Perce, we'll just…' What could he say? Nico didn't know what was going on, and if Percy did, he obviously couldn't say.

Both of them were silenced by the sound of heavy-clad footsteps approaching.

'You'll do what, exactly?' A gravelly baritone scoffed. 'Pray tell, Nico. I'm sure we'd love to hear.'

'… Luke?' Nico's mind was racing, he hadn't forgotten what happened in that bathroom, nor what Percy looked like the morning after Luke was provoked.

'Ah, round of applause for the young one.' Luke said, his voice holding no humour. Three paced, stark claps made both boys jump. There was a minute of silence after that when Nico could feel Luke's leering gaze on him. It made Nico want to shudder and turn away, even though he couldn't meet it. Another tense moment passed, and Nico became worried at how quiet Percy was being.

Nico didn't realise Luke had walked over to him until the fabric covering his eyes was yanked down, making Nico cringe in pain as the light flooding in through the windows assaulted his drug-addled retinas. Nico opened his mouth to probably swear at the looming figure above him, but the blindfold was quickly turned into a gag.

Nico shot daggers with his eyes at Luke, who simply looked down at him like a disappointed parent.

'Uh-uh, your job is to watch, Nico… But don't worry, you'll get a turn.' With that, Luke turned on his heel and went to sit on the couch that was an equal distance from both Nico and Percy.

Nico looked to Percy, who had apparently been staring at him with those horribly cute baby-seal eyes the whole time. Nico almost flinched at how filled with pain and pity Percy's gaze was, and swore to himself — and silently to Percy — he wouldn't let Luke hurt anyone, ever again.

Glancing at his captor, Nico spotted Luke had been watching Nico and Percy's silent exchange with great interest. That made him shudder; someone like Luke had no right to even be around someone as beautiful as Percy.

With that though, Nico struggled to get to his feet, but upon leaning up he realised his legs were moving a lot slower than the rest of his body, and Nico's head hit the ground first as he fell onto his side. The chuckle that came from Luke was enough to make Nico want to try again, but he knew it would be futile for the next few minutes.

'Valiant effort, Nico. Really.' Luke smirked from the far couch. Nico reminded himself to burn it later.

'What? No witty comeback?' Luke _tsk'_d. _If only you knew, you deranged c—_

'Honestly, Nico, I'm disappointed. We both remember how foul your mouth became when we shared that night in the bathrooms… And that was before I shoved my cock in it.' Nico was too furious to even blush. He'd come to terms with how Luke had treated him that night. He didn't blame himself. He saw how strong Percy was after all he'd been through and swore to himself that he could do that, and Percy had helped him achieve that, even if he didn't know it. Luke narrowed his eyes and Nico, and Nico suddenly felt a lot more like cornered prey than resilient captive.

'I bet you didn't even tell him, did you?' Luke turned to Percy, 'And though it would be fun watching you hear about how I dirtied your pretty boy-toy, Perce, I'm sure you know all to well what became of him.'

Nico had struggled back to his knees, and was shaking with rage. Luke had absolutely no right to keep fucking up their lives and Nico would've yelled that at him if he wasn't so busy trying to get full control of his legs back.

Luke stood up like it was the most casual thing in the world, and stalked over to Percy. Now that Nico could see, he spotted Percy's hands were cuffed behind him, to one of the bars of the wall heater. Percy was trying his damnedest to glare at Luke, but it would be difficult for anyone to not look scared when Luke's fingers brushed lovingly against Percy's gag.

'Now we can do it all over again, and better yet, we do it together.' Luke mused, his voice sounding faraway. Nico could tell he was already fantasising what it would be like to rape them with the other watching.

In a flash, Luke had unlocked one of Percy's hands, and pulled him to his feet. Percy stumbled and Luke didn't hesitate to throw him at the nearby wall. Nico heard Percy's head hit the plaster, and cried out in protest.

'Hush, hush Nico,' Luke's gravelly voiced crooned while leaning in to hold Percy against the wall with his body and pulling the gag from Percy's mouth, 'you'll get your turn.'

Nico had been frantically trying to twist out of the rope that bound his wrists, but when Luke pressed that close to Percy and Percy gasped in fear, Nico forced himself to his feet. He managed a few steps to the kitchen, hoping to grab a knife and cut the rope, then the smirk from Luke's face, but he didn't even reach the counter before Luke spun around and punched him right in the jaw. Nico felt and heard a sickening and painful click in his jaw, and nicked his head on the hard kitchen bench on his way back to the ground.

Luke was muttering something evil while Percy was trying to fight out of his grip and get to Nico, but Nico didn't notice it. His vision went white for a moment, then when it cleared, nothing stayed still long enough to concentrate. Nico would try to focus on something, but it felt like a hot knife was being pressed into his brain.

Still, his priority was Percy.

After what felt like hours but must've less than half a minute, Nico was able to see Luke holding Percy's wrists against the wall with one hand, slowly taking of his shirt with the other. With a groan of protest — and pain — Nico tried to get back to his feet, but only succeeded in getting Luke's attention.

The next time Nico's vision wasn't swimming as much, Luke's ugly face was right up in his, and Percy was chained back to the radiator.

'You really can't wait, Nico dear? You were moaning like a two-cent whore, and I gotta say I liked it.' Luke stroked Nico's cheek, and it unnerved him more than any scary words. 'Let's see how long it takes to get those lovely sounds out of your lovely mouth again, eh?'

Luke took hold of Nico's neck, and pulled him to his feet. Nico was shoved toward the counter he had previously hit his head on, and fell forward, still without any balance to steady his footing. Before he could even straighten himself up, Luke, and Luke's erection were pressing up behind him.

'What do you say, lovely?' Luke muttered in Nico's ear, 'Ready to moan for me?'

Nico immediately felt warm liquid in his hair when he threw his head back into Luke's face. Ignoring the yelling and swearing, Nico ducked into the kitchen, the knife rack in clear view when a weight from behind threw him to the ground. Nico avoided hitting his head too badly that time, but soon wished he had.

Luke didn't hesitate to flip Nico over, and even before Nico could begin to struggle or wriggle away, Luke's hands were wrapped around Nico's neck, squeezing furiously. Percy's yelling was soon drowned out by the rushing of blood through Nico's ears, and he gasped painfully for air that would not come.

Nico's view of the ceiling he and Percy had not even shared for a week paled, then turned grey at the edges, and with a few last reflex-induced gasps, turned to black.

* * *

****Sorry-not-sorry.**

**Review and tell me what you thought, it helps me update faster :D**

**Sushi for all**

**\- TJ****


	14. Hate, But Love

Everything was silent, that much Nico could tell. Slowly, light leaked into his vision, and after a few seconds, the grey blobs began to take shape. There was a person with long blonde hair, who talking to the most beautiful boy Nico had ever seen. Percy. Annabeth. Boyfriend, nurse and neighbour.

The next thing Nico would've done was attempt a smile, but just like that, the rest of his body turned on and searing pain overloaded his nerves.

When Nico next opened his eyes, Percy and Annabeth were in his face, looking equally concerned. Percy's eyes were rimmed red, and there was a bit of blood on his lip. Annabeth looked like she was dragged out of bed, and Nico noted that her hair was messy and damp. She looked exhausted, but was calmer than Percy, who was saying something over and over that Nico couldn't comprehend. Nico stared at them for a moment longer before thinking it would be really handy to be able to hear right about now. And just like becoming aware of the pain in his body, like a speaker getting power for the first time, Nico's head was flooded with noise. There was his own scratchy breath, the sound of blood rushing through his ears, and pleading of Percy and Annabeth's calm words as well. A few more voices joined in the mix, until one told them all to be quiet. Nico's eyes fell shut.

~ O ~

There was something on his lips, and Nico was grateful for some part of his brain recognising that it was a straw, and that he should probably suck on it. Liquid filled Nico's mouth, and he felt the cool water travel down his body, soothing the internal aches that were everywhere. Nico swallowed.

'Don't! Don't try to talk, Nico.' Annabeth instructed. Nico didn't try to speak. He felt a clammy, shaking hand take hold of his, and looked over to Percy, whose eyes were brimming with tears.

'… I hate you.' Percy managed. Nico smiled weakly. _I hate you too_. 'Wh—…. I'm sorry, Nico, he just appeared out of nowhere and I'm sorry I didn't warn you in time to get someone…' Percy continued on like that for quite a few minutes, and Nico wished he had the strength to squeeze Percy's hand and tell him to shut up. Wait, what even happened?

Annabeth caught Nico's expression and prompted Percy to fill him in.

'… I, you were…' Percy took a shaky breath while looking down into his lap to let his tears fall on his jeans. Nico noticed Percy's wrists were bruised, and his own had red marks around them, as well. 'Frank appeared out of nowhere, I… I'm guessing you guys had something planned?' Percy gave a weak attempt at a laugh through his tears. Nico had indeed arranged for Frank and Hazel to come over an hour after he got home, and felt a pang of guilt at the sight they must've been confronted with.

'It was just a blur… Frank was suddenly there, then Luke was on the ground, and then there was blood everywhere…' Percy paused, and Nico strained to look around. There were indeed droplets of blood on every cabinet, and a rust-coloured smudge led to somewhere around the other side of the kitchen bench. Glancing down, there was streaks of crimson on Nico's shirt. It was one of his favourites— he'd worn it for that night especially. Now, like a few other things, he'd have to burn it.

Nico wondered if they'd get the deposit back if they burned the entire apartment to ash.

After another painful swallow, Nico silently motioned Percy to continue.

'Annabeth… Hazel got Annabeth, and they were back in a second. She made sure you were okay and said you'd wake up in a few minutes, and that we shouldn't call an ambulance because it could look suspicious.'

Nico attempted a frown. What was suspicious about being strangled to the point of unconsciousness then calling for an ambulance?

Then he got it: he'd just been released from hospital a few weeks ago, and before that, been in Lake's Meeting's infirmary, and before that, been admitted to said mental hospital. Nico was sure all of that would be on some record somewhere, and someone higher up might see it fit to put Nico away again for his own good if he ended up in another medical situation.

Nodding in understanding, Nico offered his arm for Percy to help him stand, which he did. Scanning the apartment, Nico saw Hazel — looking very pale and shaken up — sitting on the couch, and tried to get Percy to lead him over there, forgetting that he wouldn't be able to speak to comfort her.

Before he could take a step, though, Percy pulled him back gently and directed him to the other side of the kitchen. Nico was about to throw Percy a peeved expression, when he realised he would've stepped on Luke's corpse the other way.

Eventually, Nico was seated with Hazel, and Percy and Annabeth resumed their quiet chatter down the hall, near the door. After a few minutes, Frank emerged from the bathroom and paused when he saw Nico and Hazel gripping each others' hands tight, and staring at the cadaver that was peeking out at them from the kitchen.

With a stressed sigh, Frank headed to sit down next to Hazel and probably try to distract the two of them. Nico had just spotted the rust-coloured material that was stuck under Frank's fingernails, when a commotion at the door commanded their attention. Percy quickly went to open the door, and Maria di Angelo rushed in, brutally smothering Nico in hugs and questions — in Italian, of course — of his wellbeing. Over his mother's shoulder, it set Nico already shredded nerves on edge again to see Hades (dressed impeccably, with his hands calmly in the pockets of his suit jacket) looking at the corpse in Nico and Percy's kitchen calmly, almost with disdain.

That expression was what finally did it. Nico had to address Hades' past and what he was doing here, and with Maria so focussed on him right now, Nico mused that she might actually listen to some of it.

Just as Nico was about to launch into his accusatory rant, a mocha blur flashed from beside Nico straight at Hades. The next thing Nico saw was Hades wrapping stupidly muscular arms around Hazel, as the girl buried her face in the man's suit.

After Nico's sudden silence, Maria followed his line of sight, and spotted the two as well. Percy took the second to sneak over and wrap his arm around Nico's middle, for which Nico was immensely grateful— this was too much shock for one day.

'Wait. Wait, wait, wait.' Nico called to where Hades and Hazel were still hugging. His voice broke on the first few syllables, but he pushed past the broken glass feeling in his throat. 'I totally don't get this.'

Nico glanced to Percy, who looked equally as clueless, and when he looked back, he'd caught Hazel and Hades's attention.

'Hazel, I'm really glad you're not freaking out right now, but just because your meds are working it doesn't mean this guy still isn't an abusive pr—' The last part was hissed maliciously, but was cut off due to Hazel dashing forward — _how does she move so fast?! —_ and slamming a hand on Nico's mouth.

'Nico,' she said quietly, 'all those things I told you? True. But Hades— _our Dad, _and I talked it out, and after I chatted to my mum and asked her about Hades here, she told me that that guy was actually my stepdad. Nico, Hades is… Well, I can't really say he's an amazing father or generally great guy—' Haze shot an apologetic glance at the man, '—because I don't know. But he wasn't the man I thought he was. I'm going to give him, and me, really, a second chance with a clean slate.'

Hazel removed her hand from Nico's mouth, leaving him to gape at her. 'Will you?' I'd like it if you did…'

Then quieter, 'I'm sure Hades would to. We could… Try and figure out this dad thing together.'

There was a minute of silence where everyone let Nico take in this news, that his biological father wasn't actually an abusive douchewad, and that Hazel was going to try and have a healthy, if not proper relationship with him. Chewing on his lip nervously for a moment longer, Nico nodded.

When he looked up, Hades was standing in front of him, an obviously uncharacteristic smile on his face. He held out his hand.

'Hey. I'm Hades, I'm sorry we couldn't have met at a time when I was looking a little better.'

Nico glanced at the impeccable suit the man was wearing, and when he looked back up, Hades's smile seemed a little more lighthearted.

_Oh, it was a joke._

Nico took the man's hand while chuckling a little, and then realised he himself must actually look like shit.

After Nico and Hades properly greeted each other, things calmed down. Well, as much as they could with a murder victim in your living room.

Maria and Hades, accompanied by Frank and Hazel said that they'd handle the cops. Nico and Percy went back to Annabeth's apartment to clean up, knowing there'd be a butt-load of statement-giving when the authorities arrived.

~ O ~

Two floors up, Nico shuffled like a zombie into Annabeth's guest bathroom, and jumped at his reflection. His throat and face were heavily bruised, and he looked as pale as a ghost. After washing his face, Nico realised he just had flour everywhere. Still, he cleaned himself up as best as he could, then joined Annabeth and Percy in Annabeth's "chill-out" room for a quick cup of tea before they'd have to go back to their own apartment and deal with that mess.

Nico curled up under Percy's arm, exhausted, but relieved. He really though that was the end there, and suddenly felt bad about how terrified Percy must've been.

A few more minutes passed and Annabeth didn't interrupt the two of them, who for a minute, wrapped in each others' arms, could forget about the batshit-crazy night they'd had, and just be thankful they had each other.

* * *

****— A/N FOR START OF CHAPTER:**

**Heh, I love messing with yalls' heads. Also, CryingWillows, ****_bruh_****, I NEED TO RESPOND TO YOUR COMMENTS! Please make an account and I can PM you (you don't need to write to make an account), preeze? *Percy's baby-seal eyes***

**And I quite like hearing about there peoples' terrible lives; makes me feel a little better about my own terrible life ╮(****)╭ I would get bullied too, but by my siblings. Tried to off myself twice, both times by cutting my wrists, but I also don't take baths because I feel they waste water (that's not the actual reason, I just read a story when I was really little about a bathtub that possesses anyone in it to kill their family… Yeah.)**

**— ****A/N FOR END OF CHAPTER:**

**Ha, that was terrible, wasn't it? They didn't act like assault/almost-murder victims at all… I swear, my lovelies, character development/actual-character-presence will be a lot better in the next Percico (and I have something quite sinister planned :D). I SERIOUSLY thought this would be a drabble. Would you guess that when I started this, I didn't even plan our guys getting out of Lake's Meeting, Luke, Jason and Piper being present (and psychopaths) or even Frank or Hazel playing bigger parts? Yeah, neither did I.  
Anyway, there'll be a This-Shit-Is-Finally-Done-But-Let's-Do-It-Right chapter, so we're not out of the woods yet.**

**(Also, sorry for taking so long to post this, I just didn't want to, cuz then it meant the story was over… ;_;)**

**Me loves you, sushi for all. **

**\- TJ****


	15. We're Done, But Let's Do It Right

****CryingWillows, you were right, I totally died (stress from exams, who woulda guessed?!) and I am the ghost of TJ who is publishing this, the final chapter of Nico, Interrupted. I left a full note for y'all at the end. **

**Enjoy :)****

* * *

_God, could this hellhole be any more irritating? _Nico silently demanded as he rolled around on the overstuffed-but-still-too-soft mattress and tried to find a position where the blanket didn't feel like sandpaper.

'Urgh, I give up!' He said to no one, and kicked the blanket onto the floor. The teen swung his slender legs over the side of the bed, not minding the slap of cool cement on his toes. He rubbed his face with one hand while the other rested on his thigh, a habit he'd picked up from his mum when she was thinking.

It was only the first night at this crazily crappy crazy house, and Nico was already uncomfortable. It wasn't just the mattress, though. Nico _knew_ he wasn't going to fit in, and surely make enemies without even trying here. Delegating his head into both hands, Nico took a few deep breaths, hearing the sound echo slightly. On the floor was the wadded up piece of paper that notified him on the appointment with Doctor Valdez tomorrow. With a scowl, he kicked it across the room.

After running a hand through his hair, Nico didn't really know what to do. His mind fluttered idly, but when Nico's attention finally returned, he noticed he was rubbing his wrists. Nico looked down, and watched at his seemingly possessed hands.

With a sigh, he put his hands behind him and lay back down on the "bed". Stupid habit. Nico had always thought himself above such petty mind needs, but it looked like his affair with razorblades was not dead yet, at least, to his wrists.

_Think of something else Nico, come on… What are you going to tell Mama about the first day?_

Ah, safe topic. _Well, mum, I was kicked off to a sanatorium, got a cryptic message, met the sender of the message and discovered they're equally as mysterious, found out the proper crazies are legitimate psychopaths, and received the hide of a boar for a quilt. _

Something told Nico that wouldn't exactly fly.

_Well, mum, I met these two guys, and they remind me a bit of those ginger twins from… What movie was it again? I don't know… They're pretty cool. One's Frank, he's a little crazier than most, because he has MPD, but it seems he's got a handle on it. The other's Percy. Percy was the one who sent me the weird-ass message, but I got a free book out of it, so, yeah. He seems really nice. He was pretty excited to show me the ropes and who not to piss off, and stuff. I wonder if that'll carry on and we might be friends. I'm guessing he's a good guy to have as a friend around here. _

~ O ~

'Nico!'

Nico jumped in his seat, fully expecting their car — Maria's car, but it'd been handed down to them — to be about to smash into an eight-wheeler. Nico was flattered that even in their dying moments, Percy was trying to protect him.

'Jesus Christ woman! I mean, I love you, but am I really that boring?!' Percy exclaimed. Giggling and blushing slightly, Nico apologised and asked Percy to repeat what he'd said.

'I said, what's got you smiling like that?' Percy shot Nico a smile from the driver's seat, to show he wasn't really mad, then looked back to the road. Nico sighed contentedly.

'I was… Could you sleep, well, I mean, on your first night at Lake's Meeting?'

'Uh, yeah…?' Nico had been watching Percy's face while he answered, and chose not to question the hesitation.

'Well, I couldn't. And, uh…' Nico knew Percy could feel the embarrassment in his words, and decided to just suck it up. They were in a legit relationship, after all.

'It was thinking about you that put me to sleep.' He confessed, the blush on his cheeks growing. It was a while before Percy answered.

'So I really _am_ that boring, huh?' He teased with another cheeky grin, to which Nico responded with a light punch to his shoulder.

'Okay, okay,' Percy conceded, 'I believe you… I knew it couldn't be our impromptu trip that had you smiling like an idiot.'

Percy was right at that. It would take a very strange alternate universe for Nico to be excited about visiting the remains of Lake's Meeting Home for the Mentally Insane.

Still, Percy believed there was some sentimental value to be honoured, and everyone had ganged up on Nico to go with Percy. Nico knew it was so they could make up a birthday "surprise" for him, but he didn't really mind. Their effort was quite cute, really, and Nico had learned to be grateful for having people who not only look out for him, but care for him so much.

'Okay, now you're _really_ smiling like an idiot, what's up?' Percy demanded from the driver's seat, twisting around to give Nico a glare. Nico chuckled again.

'I'm just thinking of how much effort everyone's going to to get me out of the house today.' It took a moment for it to click for Percy.

'You know?!' He cried. Nico was glad the road was pretty barren, he would've hated for Percy to actually have to concentrate while having his plans destroyed.

'Well… Maybe a little.' Nico ceded, but Percy just pouted. 'Oh, not the sad-baby-seal-face, Perce!' Of course, the comment only turned Percy's pout into a slightly more smug pout.

'Okay, fine, you want to be cheered up? Did I tell you about Frank?' That certainly got Percy's attention.

'No, the last I heard was he'd been taken to the cops after confessing. What happened?' Nico knew it was tough for any of them to talk about what had happened those few weeks ago, but Nico knew it was important news.

'Totally acquitted. My dad. Is a badass.' Percy spared his boyfriend an incredulous look, to which Nico returned his own smug smile.

'Are you kidding me? No way!'

'You sound kinda disappointed, Perce.'

'Wh-what? No, of course not, I just can't believe it!'

'Me neither, really. I asked how he managed it, and he just said he "knows people".' There was a moment of silence, and Nico could practically hear the wheels in Percy's head turning.

'I guess your mum can finally be honest about those Mafia connections now, huh?' Was all Percy had to say, and because it made both of them laugh, it was all that needed to be said.

* * *

_fin _

* * *

****Well guys, looks like we did it. This story started out as a drabble, but because of YOU, turned into the longest story I've ever written, and is probably the story I'm most proud of. It's definitely not my best, but I always care too much about shit. So, in an exercise of not giving a fuck, I just want to say this has been a great writing project, I've learned a lot, you guys enjoyed it (I hope!) and I enjoyed it. **

**Me love you guys long time, :***

**— ****TJ**

**P.S., look on my profile for a synopsis/possible description of my next Percico fic coming out (after YCLTD)!**

**P.P.S., Seriously, I love you guys. Please comment and let me know what you liked, and what can be improved on :3****


End file.
